


Ferocious Dragons

by louisstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dragons, Fictional, Fighting, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Harry, add more tags later, dragon!AU, larry stylinson - Freeform, orphan!louis, these places do not exist in reality its all made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisstyles/pseuds/louisstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a Dragon Trainer. His life revolves around his title like an obsession. He is known for his mastering of the art of taming dragons and both envied as well as worshiped for it. Living in the mountain regions of Fjall which is infested with dragons is were he spends his life. He trains others from his village to become dragon trainers and that is his life, dangerous but simple. That all changes when he stumbles upon a boy with the eyes of the ocean who tames a dragon with the simple touch of a hand. No one had seen such talent in over six decades, and before that a century. Fascinated, Harry quickly offers the boy to join him in the art of taming dragons. The boy accepts the offer and quickly becomes Harry's apprentice. As Harry learns how well the boy - Louis - can train dragons with just his sheer touch, he can feel his own heart being tamed by the boys small delicate hands. </p><p>"You tame me better than any dragon." </p><p>Prompt from wattpaduser: aww_haz<br/>(Written in Third Person with both Louis and Harry's direct thoughts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aww_haz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aww_haz).



C h a p t e r   O n e

☸⇄ T h i n g s   o f   L e g e n d ⇆ ☸

 

The breeze swept across the valley and through the thick forest of lush green trees. The smell of pine mingled with the wind in the branches as it dipped across the land. A cool air washed like waves over the heat of the day. It soaked into the core of every living creature in the deep woods and stirred some sunbathing lazy animals. It was a warm summer day, seeping into the hearts of the living and breathing life into the earth.

A lone rabbit hopped across the grass, its small paws making minimal noise as it lazily moved about the forest floor. The warn sun warmed its snow white fur and it sniffed about. Its beady red eyes moved across the expansion of the field before it as it looked for any predators. Its chest moved rapidly as its ears perked up for any disturbance in the immediate area.

The grass swayed softy in the light wind while the nearby lake glittered with the rays of sunshine that basked the field with its presence. Hesitantly, the rabbit shuffled towards the field as its eyes continued to flicker around to survey the area.

Just before the rabbit could go further a noise perked its ears. It looked towards the disturbance and squealed as it bounded into the tall grass. The wind picked up and fear crawled up the rabbit’s spine, urging it forward. A large gust of wind caused the bunny to topple forward and screech in protest as the large span of the dark creature swept over it.

A loud yip filled the air as the large scaly beast flew low before soaring high into the sky. More loud cheers filled the air as well as laughter as chocolate brown curls wildly whipped around in the wind. Excited, blazing green eyes widened with giddiness as they looked across the large valley. Strong hands clenched the leather reins and he lightly tugged on them to signal the deadly beast to bullet upwards.

The great mammal complied and the young man hollered in glee as they broke through the clouds – high above the grass lands below. They evened out, and the tall lad stood up with his feet securely hooked into their holsters as he gazed across the clouds. It looked like a wonder land of hills and valleys of warm hues of powder across the expansion of the skyline. The sight was magical, breathtaking.

“Wow,” Harry whispered as his eyes moved across the view.

The large head of the black dragon that held him suspended moved about in agreement. His long snout pointed towards the horizon as they glided through the sea of colours. Its liquid gold eyes twinkled with diamonds as they reflected in the sunlight. The beat was magnificent, a rarity among its kind. Harry took pride in the dragon that had been his first ever trained at the prime age of fourteen. When he had come home with it he practically had given his village elders heart attacks.

“Hey want to play a game?” Harry asked excitedly.

The large dragon turned its neck up and seemed to cock a brow at Harry’s question. It thought over the words before narrowing its eyes in suspicion. He knew Harry all too well. Before the dragon could refuse though, suddenly the human slipped from the saddle and started plummeting towards the earth. Immediately the large mass jetted down – a black streak in the sky – as it rushed towards its dorky moronic human.

Harry laughed and hooted as he spun around in the air before turning towards the approaching ground. Adrenaline rushed through his veins while his body accelerated towards the ground. The wind screamed in his ears and made his hair whip about, only heightening his excitement.

Before any damage could be done, the black dragon swooped down to Harry and quickly righted the human on his back before manoeuvering away from the surface of the earth. The curly haired man chuckled while the dragon gave a huff of annoyance at the actions of the human. Large hands stroked the beast’s neck and he gave another annoyed huff before complying to the affection. Harry chuckled before patted the scaly neck of the mammal.

“You _have_ to admit that was fun,” Harry insisted.

The dragon gave a shake of his head in disagreement.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I know you had fun. But we probably should head back soon.” Harry sighed as he looked across the expansion of the horizon and the setting sun. “No dragons today bud, sorry we couldn’t find you a pretty girly,” he teased.

The dragon suddenly rolled through the sky scaring the human witless. Harry yelped in surprise as he momentarily was weightless before being turned upright. Fear rushed through his body and he glared at the dragon who gave a deep throaty chuckle that shook his body. Harry scowled and crossed his arms.

“Rude,” he stated while the dragon appeared to smirk at the response. He smirked and rolled his eyes. “Whatever lets head back to base camp bud.”

The dragon finally complied and changed course towards the dim trail of smoke that came from deep within the forest of the mountains.

Harry was an elite dragon trainer. Back in the home village of Jokulsfell, it was tradition that boys and girls alike travel into the dragon invested woods of Fjall to train their very own dragon on their fourteenth birthday. _If_ they returned, they could continue to attempt to uphold the title of Dragon Trainer. It was required that every member of the community have at least one dragon as their companion, then once the ceremony was complete they could continue on to become anything. If the rush of dragon hunting – only finding and training, never killing unless necessary – was something they loved, they could attempt to become a Dragon Trainer. They would then become among the elite, as Dragon Training usually resulted in death and/or years of grueling work to become an elite. Against all odds, Harry had managed to become an elite on the year of his eighteenth birthday. It had come as a great shock to the village, but brought great joy and celebration. Not only had Harry captured one of the rarest dragons in existence on his first ever expedition, but had also been appointed a Dragon Trainer after only four years.

After that had all been said and done, Harry dedicated his life to his work. He didn’t take up a bride or groom on his eighteenth year like most, neither on the years to come. Instead, he focused on his passion for taming dragons. Soon after he was granted his title he moved up into the regions beyond the village and into the forests of Fjall. Every so often new recruits would be sent his way that wished to become Dragon Trainers as well. It was hard on the curly haired lad though, as many of them either gave up or didn’t make it through the year. There were only three remaining survivors from the first ten that had been sent to Harry when he was only eighteen. Liam – a strong twenty five year old with a very logical outlook on his taming. Niall – a twenty three year old blond with a passion for the smaller dragons and a very bubbly personality. And lastly Zayn – a twenty four year old raven haired man who kept close to his dragon and analyzed every move from analytical sharp eyes. All of them had yet to become Dragon Trainers in the past four years, and Harry guessed they would need at least another four to complete their requirements, maybe more.

Over the past few years Harry had grown every close to the three men and formed very tight knit friendships among them. He was always scared when taking them out though because even if he knew they were strong he was always concerned something might happen. Usually Harry went with the group of however many were in his care, but some days they had to go off on their own expeditions for days at a time while Harry surveyed them. Someone always died on these outings, which was a risk they all knew, but a risk Harry hated.

Suddenly Harry’s dragon grunted, bringing him from his thoughts.

“What is it boy?” Harry asked as he patted the dragon’s thick neck.

The large beast flew down and nestled down in the trees. Harry frowned at the gesture before dismounting the dragon. Obviously something had caught its eye. Harry’s frowned deepened as his dragon shuffled about and sniffed the air. Odd was the only thing that came to mind when Harry saw the actions the large dragon made. It wasn’t like him, and Harry was concerned that something was wrong.

“Is it a dragon?” Harry asked skeptically.

The coal coloured beast ignored Harry as it took a few paces towards the way they had just come from. He folded his wings in before taking a few more hesitant steps. Something was off, and it concerned Harry. His dragon was ignoring him which was not something that happened often, unless he irritated him. Surprising Harry, his wings started unfolding and flapping as if he was about to take off before suddenly arching his neck up and sniffing again, this time in confusion. It blinked a few times before peering around, as if returning from a hypnotic state.

“Hey bud, you okay?” Harry inquired slowly as he carefully ran his hands along the scales of the large mammal’s neck.

The dragon shook its head as if to rid its thoughts before peering to Harry with a perplexed expression. He titled his head slightly, his gold eyes asking for an answer Harry hadn’t even understood the question to.

“Maybe we should head back Draco,” Harry suggested as he pursed his lips. Usually he’d be all up for the adventure, but he was concerned with his dragon’s mannerisms. Also, the sun was setting making any trek through these woods a much more dangerous journey.

The dragon let out a huff before bending down enough for Harry to get a grip on him. After hoisting himself up and swinging his legs into position he lightly tugged the leather reins that were attached to a device surrounding the dragon’s neck. Immediately they took off, once again soaring through the sky. The spot they had been slowly shrinking until it was nothing but a mental mark on the map in Harry’s mind.

The encounter was still fresh in Harry’s head as they landed in base camp. The area in which Harry lived was a small settlement made up of three houses, a litter of large stables, as well as a mess hall and goods shop surrounding a large bonfire. Two of the houses were large buildings that had been growing over the past few years that Harry had taken residence here. One barrack was for males while the other was for females, all accommodated with the necessities for living. The mess hall was a large building used for meetings as well as meals, attached to it was the training inside area with a door to an outside training section. Then there was an area for crafting weapons and repair that was hooked up to a small building that housed some goods that would be sold once a week each month when a man made the trek to the camp out to see items to the dragon tamers. Many stables were built around the area where their dragons lived – if they wished to live in stables that was.

Normally dragons preferred roaming around, and quickly came when their rider sounded for them. Each person had a different form of sounding, Harry’s was a whistle made out of bone from a bear that hung from a string around his neck. Once trained, most dragons still stayed near their trainers if not in the stables, so they were never too far. Personally, Harry’s large dragon had a cave built into the cliff face on which Harry’s home resided on.

Harry’s home sat up on the cliff face isolated from the trainees’ area. To the left of the home looked out across the valley below to the large lake and the mountains beyond, while if you looked to the right you could see the horizon of the sea and the village of Jokulsfell nestled in a cove and rocky outcrop that looked out across the ocean. His home was everything to him, a place he put his time into and spent his time when he wasn’t out obsessing over his title. It was comforting, but felt slightly too large and empty no matter how much stuff Harry crammed into it. Liam claimed it was because he didn’t have someone on his arm, but Harry just put it to him not feeling like he really was a Dragon Trainer on his own already. It wasn’t only the village who was shocked by his success, he had been too.

“Hey Harry!” Niall greeted as the younger lad landed near the large fire that blazed and warmed Harry’s skin.

“Hey Ni,” he grinned as he slipped off the dragon and patted his neck softly.

The blond beamed as he walked over to his friend. Niall’s companion was perched on his shoulder, its beady eyes looking around before spotting Harry’s beast. Quickly the small blue and yellow feathered dragon squealed as it lunged off Niall, and flapped over to the larger dragon. He landed on his snout and crawled up and onto the top of his head before bending its long neck over to look the golden eyed dragon in the eye. They greeted one another and Harry chuckled as Niall’s dragon showed off its new trick Niall had been teaching it which was spitting out sparks. The little thing was small and young in dragon years, having only been a hatchling when Niall found him nine years ago.

“Didn’t find anything?” Niall asked once he was in front of Harry.

The curly man shook his head. “Saw a few hatchlings and smaller ones I’m sure you’d like. I couldn’t find the Snow Beast or any tracks though,” Harry admitted with pursed lips.

Over the past few years Harry had been searching for the infamous Snow Beast, a rarity among dragons. She was impossible to find as she was crafty and rarely neared humans. Her senses were heightened as well as her wit. Being smarter than many humans she wasn’t caught easily, the last person to catch a dragon of her kind of a born Calmer a century ago. Once her human had died though, she fled again before anyone could reclaim her. She hadn’t been seen since, but had left small signs of her existence like frost prints in the middle of summer for instance that Harry had found four years ago.

“You’ll find her eventually! You’re a Dragon Trainer!” Niall stated confidently while his dragon – Spyro – gnawed on Draco’s ear.

Harry chuckled before sighing. “Hey Ni, have you read up on anything that would make your dragon act odd? Like just ignore you and go into a trance?” Harry inquired as he fiddled with the fleece shirt he wore.

Niall cocked a brow at that and frowned. “Not anything I’ve read. Why, did Draco start acting weird?”

Harry nodded and his brows knitted together. “Okay, well whatever. Let’s head to the meal hall, yeah?”

The blond adhered to Harry and followed after him. Banter and obnoxious music sounded from the large wooden building and Harry shook his head with a smirk as he and Niall entered. People were all sitting around the long table eating and drinking while three or four of them playing some music on their old instruments.  The hall was lit by torches along the walls and a large fireplace behind the head of the table. The walls were decorated with the heads of different animals and antlers of others. Harry wandered over to the head of the table and sat down in his seat. Niall sat beside him with Zayn on his left while Liam sat on Harry’s right.

“Hey mate,” Liam greeted as Harry set himself.

“Hey Liam,” Harry replied with a smile. “How was your day?”

“We all were combat training,” Liam informed the curly haired man as he motioned to the other two men.

The other two nodded before Zayn cleared his throat. “How did the hunt go?”

Harry sighed and shook his head. “No good. I couldn’t even find any tracks.”

Zayn chuckled at Harry’s defeated expression. “No worries man, you’ll find it eventually.”

Harry hoped so. The meal continued on and before he knew it, it was over. Next was the night bonfire but Harry wasn’t much up for it tonight. He was defeated from his fruitless hunts recently, not to mention soon he would have to send the group out on solo hunts within the next two weeks. Planning was still in order, objectives to decide, and mapping areas. He also had to expect a few fourteen year olds within the next month to show up for the summer search. It was all piling up and the young man felt buried in it all.

“You’re not coming?” Niall asked once the brunt of the group had headed towards the blazing mound of wood.

“Sorry, I got to go do some stuff,” Harry mumbled.

The blond nodded and shot Harry a worried glance as he headed off. Harry was glad for his friends concern but he just wanted to be alone. Well, not alone, but in different company. He trekked up to his home and towards the cliff face. The sun had set over the horizon so the stars illuminated the dark expansion of sky. Speckles of light glistened and shone from the black abbess causing Harry to wonder how many of his ancestors were watching out for him. The cool night wind blew against Harry and calmed his nerves.

He pulled up the bone whistle and let out the soft noise. It carried off with the spinning and twirling breeze dipping down the rocky edge. Before he got a response Harry leapt down off the edge and smiled when a black mass appeared and he was making contact with glittering black scales. The scales seemed to illuminate with stars in the night like the heavens above them. Golden eyes looked to Harry before they drifted down. His strong wings glided through the air and flapped softly as the two landed on an outcrop of rocks. Harry slid from his back and wandered into the cave.

“You little thief,” Harry chuckled as he noticed some new expensive additions to the dragons collection. A large diamond sat upon the pile of gold and jewelry the dragon possessed, glistening in the light of the moon that streamed through the entrance.

The dragon just huffed in triumph as he nestled down. He kept his head up, stretching out to monitor the view outside his home. Shaking his long curls, Harry sat down beside the monstrous beast and leaned against his ribs. He could feel the rise and fall of his chest as well as the thud of his large heart. Running his hands across the dragon’s thick strong shoulders, Harry admired the sleek gliding of scales and warmness the dragon produced.

The large mammal noticed the slight shiver to Harry’s body and sucked in a sharp gust of air before hissing and spitting out a large mound of flaming coal. The brunet chuckled and patted the dragon in thanks as the flames licked at the coal and warmed Harry’s flesh. Shadows danced across the cave walls softly while Harry nestled down against the dragon. Slowly his breathing evened out and he was lulled to sleep by the heartbeat of the Coal Beast beside him.

 

∞竜∞竜∞

 

“Where are you off to so early in the morning?”

Harry turned and grinned at the raven haired man who was walking towards him. A large two headed, four legged serpent followed after, its large wings tucked tightly to its side. Its long green and yellow scaled body twisted round as it looked over at the large Coal Beast before dipping its heads in greeting. It was Zayn’s first dragon he had claimed at the age of fourteen and named Reptar.

“Off to find Snow,” Harry admitted as he motioned to the mountain region. He had a good guess she’d be somewhere near the colder areas in such warm heat as the sun was already scorching the valley even this early in the morning.

Zayn nodded as he eyed the area Harry would be in, noting the outcrop and landscape. “Careful now, don’t want you to get hurt.”

Harry laughed. “I’m going to be fine Zayn. Remember training starts again tomorrow, your few days of break are almost up,” he reminded as he strapped on the saddle around the large docile dragon who was preoccupied with trying to snap its jaw around a butterfly.

Zayn chuckled and smirked. “Joyous.”

“You better believe it Malik,” Harry beamed before hooking his feet into the saddle and throwing himself upwards. Once he was situated he looked to the amber eyed man. “You, Liam, and Niall are in charge while I’m gone. Remember, no one goes out of camp on their own expedition while I’m not aware,” Harry reminded the man like he didn’t already know. 

“Roger Dragon Trainer,” Zayn mocked saluted and Harry chuckled before tugging the leather straps.

Quickly he was shooting up into the sky and disappearing from view. They tore through the sky as they rocketed through the air. Tree’s rushed by underneath them in blurs of evergreen as they raced over them. It was exhilarating and lightened Harry’s mood. Adrenaline coursed through Harry, spreading through his body like a drug. The dragon glided through the sky, beating his wings fiercely as they stayed airborne.

Once they neared the mountains Harry ordered the beast to descend. Easily they found a spot for the dragon to land, his large body making minimal noise as he softly landed on the thick soil. Harry dismounted the dragon before it folded its wings in on itself. He patted the throat of the beast before taking a few paces in the soft earth. The wind howled softly through the leaves and pine, whispering in Harry’s ears. Kneeling down, Harry placed his hand against the soft dirt and felt for vibration. No matter the quietest dragon, a small rumble would alert fingertips that were pressed against soil in wait. Concentrating, Harry closed his eyes as he listened for any disturbance.

A few long moments ticked by. The snort of breath coming from the dragon behind the young Dragon Trainer echoed in the air. He could feel the beating of the dragon’s heart through the ground, one, two three –

Harry’s eyes flashed open – bright with the hunt. Suddenly he was rushing off, legs racing through the brush of the trees. The thundering of a second heart was still fresh in Harry’s body. His legs burned with the climb as he continued on towards where the second heart was grazing. A black streak zoomed over head in the sky – scouting out the area and to be battle field. It would be a bloody fight to get the reins around the beast.

Excitement flared in Harry’s body. He was finally going to capture the Snow Beast after years of searching. He’d dedicated years to finding the illusive creature, and he couldn’t believe he was finally near her. She was finally within his reach. His mind spun with the possibility of training her, the wild beast she was. Few had ever trained her, and he planned to be added among the rarity that was his title. Every fibre in him craved for this moment.

He grinned as he finally pushed past the brush to where her heart at thundered the earth, stopping just short of the field. The clearing was bright – the afternoon sun streaming overhead. The clearing was green with tall grass that danced like pixies in the wind. A small meadow of pale flowers littered the ground around where she was standing. Particles of dust glinted in the sun as they spun around with the wind. The meadow was warm with light as butterflies glided around – their wings flapping in vibrant colours like glimmers of rainbows.

Harry’s eyes widened in shock and wonder as he saw her.

Her scales were white as snow, glittering like diamonds in the sunlight. Large wings draped down her sides, brushing softly against the pale flowers around her. A long tail circled around her, the tip studded in a crystal. Large blood red eyes flickered about in front of her – her dark pupils slits showing agitation. Along her snout small crystals sprouted up through her scales until a large horn like a rhino sat between her flaring nostrils. She was dazzling, gorgeous. She screamed power, wild, and unattainable.

Harry gripped the leather straps tightly in his hands as he stayed just outside the clearing, feet planted in formation to sprint. She narrowed her eyes at the forest near her, hissing lowly and stepping back. Her body tensed, ready to attack. Harry wondered if maybe Draco was lumbering about and pissing off the gorgeous beast.

“Shh girl, it’s okay.”

At the sudden voice Harry’s eyes widened. He quickly turned to face the voice and froze as he saw him. A boy approached the dragon, hand outstretched and eyes soft. His eyes were oceans of blue, swallowing Harry in their current of hues. His brown fringe was soft yet wild, reminding Harry of the exotic pet hedgehog a woman in the village tended to. The boy was gorgeous. His body was delicate and curvy, built strong but also hinting at vulnerability. The smile that adorned his face was breathtaking, leaving Harry gawking more at him than the dragon in the meadow. His eyes were playful, mischievous, warm.

“Don’t give me that look,” the boy chuckled softly.

The sound rang like bells across the air and made Harry swoon. Then he broke from his trance and shook his head – as if coming out of a spell. Once he regained his composure he looked in fear as the boy foolishly approached the monstrous ferocious dragon. Was he stupid?! Had he gone mad?! Not in all his years would Harry imagine just waltzing up to a dragon like that.

Before Harry could give warning he watched on in disbelieving fascination. The boy approached the dragon, locking eyes with her bloody gaze. His fingertips grazed her diamond horn, causing her to snarl loudly. Then all at one, it stopped. She lowered her head and nuzzled into his touch. He giggled softly as he rubbed the horn while she bowed her head closer to him. Harry watched in shocked amazement as the ocean eyed boy rubbed her horn with one hand while running his other along her snout. He was smiling brilliantly – more gorgeous than any human Harry had ever laid eyes on. The curly haired lad couldn’t comprehend the emotional surge that raided his body as he watched the smaller man.

“Calmer,” Harry whispered in enchantment.

At the noise the dragon turned to Harry’s voice and immediately slithered around the smaller boy – protecting him as if he were her own young. She snarled violently and Harry yelped in surprise as she gathered up a storm in her throat, ready to turn him into an ice sculpture. The man fell flat on his ass as thoughts of death raided his mind – his short life flashing in front of him in a blur. Before the deadly blow could leave the dragons fangs the boy rushed in front of her fury.

“Easy girl! Calm down, it’s alright,” the boy assured, waving his arms to catch her attention.

The dragon’s dangerous eyes flitted to him before she slowly closed her jaw and lowered her head. Puffs of blizzards fell from her clenched jaw as she glared harshly at the emerald eyes hidden in the forest. Harry’s heart was in his throat, all thoughts of death still fresh in his mind. _I was going to die, I was literally about to die_ , Harry thought in panic.

“You okay? I know she’s kind of a scary one,” the boy called as he approached the shrubbery in which Harry was hidden.

Harry scrambled to his feet and looked fearfully at the beast who snarled at him. She turned her snout up as if sulking at the orders not to harm him. Her tail swooshed around in a sassy undertone as she glared at the curly haired human as if to say, _you got luck you ingrate._

“Sorry, I’ve been trying to train her. I can calm her down, but she always ends up running off during the night,” the boy explained as he extended a small hand to Harry.

Harry looked to it skeptically – shock still tensing his body – before taking it in his hand. The touch sent shock waves to travel up his arm and he was momentarily breathless at the touch. The boy’s eyes widened as he almost jumped back from the contact. Slowly the feeling dimmed and Harry managed to get up on uneasy legs. His mind raced with the touch and he made a mental note to look through his study for anything on that. He always consulted his study for unusual happenings.

“Uh, thank you, for saving me,” Harry said slowly as he looked up at the dragon that looked ready to turn him into a human popsicle.

“Not a problem!” the boy chuckled as dropped Harry’s hand that was still entangled in his. “She’s really a kind one. But wild and slightly ill-tempered,” he stated with a huff in her direction. She snorted in response. “And I do not like your language young lady,” he muttered to which she scoffed.

Harry frowned. “You can… communicate with her?”

The boy looked to Harry and cocked a brow. “Uh yeah, she’s not very quiet about her thoughts.”

Harry frowned further. “Right…”

“I’m Louis,” the boy suddenly introduced as he grinned up at the taller man. “And you are?”

Harry was dumbfounded by the boy. Certainly he lived in the village, or at least the neighboring village, he would have to know Harry by face. It was shocking to find someone who didn’t, and intriguing. “Harry,” he replied as he looked at the boy in front of him. He looked back to the suddenly tamed dragon and then back to the boy – Louis – in shock. “You’re a Calmer? Aren’t you?”

Louis pursed his lips at the title. “No idea what that is. I’m just a mountain boy,” Louis stated before motioning to the dragon. “And this is _supposed_ to be my dragon. But she’s a free spirit, and I’m not sure how to tame her. I don’t suppose you know how since you weren’t doing a very good job at trying to catch her,” the boy teased as he motioned to the leather straps Harry had dropped on the forest floor.

Harry’s jaw dropped. “She’s _your_ dragon?”

“Yeah, for the past four years,” Louis stated as he looked back to the dragon who was entranced with the butterfly that landed on her horn. “But she’s wild. I don’t know how to keep her under my control.”

Harry was baffled. What was this boy talking about? Surely if it was his dragon he would be known across the land as the boy who tamed the Snow Beast. This was not something that would go unnoticed. And he was a Calmer at that! A Calmer hadn’t been born in six decades, and a century before that. It wasn’t just something no one knew about. But here one was, calming a dragon with just the touch of a hand. His words rung in Harry’s mind, ‘ _Uh yeah, she’s not very quiet about her thoughts,’_ and it was confirmed, he was a calmer.

“Where are you from?” Harry asked while Louis ran his hand along the dragon’s side.

“Nowhere,” Louis replied ominously. “I’ve lived out here for the past few years, and that is all that matters.” His tone was sassy and unmoving.

Harry was flabbergasted by Louis response. “I’ve live out here for years, and not once have I found trace of you,” Harry stated with sharp eyes.

Louis giggled and rolled his own eyes. “Well, you aren’t very good at hunting then. I move around a lot though, and I don’t tend to enjoy people finding me,” Louis replied with a shrug.

Harry was growing more confused, and yet more entranced by the boy in front of him. He watched as he ran his hands across the dragon’s scales and thought over his words. “What do you mean you can’t train her?” Harry asked finally as he scratched his neck with a cocked brow.

Louis looked at Harry in surprise. “Uh, well I can’t tame her. I mean she’s all fine and dandy, but I can’t train her to stay by my side. She’s very free willed.”

A calmer who didn’t know how to train a dragon? Who had raised this boy?! Deciding it be better not to ask Harry thought over his words. To be able to train a Calmer would be amazing, and to even show a Calmer was in humanities presence again was astonishing. The boy had potential, more so than even Harry had when he was young. He looked the boy up and down as he watched the way he interacted with the beast.

“I could teach you.”

Louis looked up in confusion at Harry’s words. “Excuse me?”

“I could teach you,” Harry repeated. “I could teach you to tame her. I could teach you how to train dragons, you could be a Dragon Trainer.”

The younger boy looked to Harry in disbelief. “Sorry, Harry was it? But I’m afraid I don’t meet the requirements for such a title. Also, how am I supposed to believe you are a Dragon Trainer? That was a pretty piss poor attempt at catching Zara back there,” Louis stated with a cocky smirk.

Harry wasn’t sure if he hated the boys sass or loved it. That was sure a new ideology for the curly haired man. Shaking his head Harry took the bone fragment between his teeth and blew. Louis watched with perplexed eyes as Harry dropped the necklace and let it bounce against his chest.

Suddenly a black mass appeared over head – startling the boy. Louis squealed as he jumped back to the protection of the Snow Beast who roared at the dragon that swooped down into the field. Harry chuckled at the boy’s reaction as he stepped over and ran his hands over Draco’s silky scales. Louis looked in shock at the Coal Beast that looked at him with a head tilt. The dragon was confused at the boy’s presence and looked to Harry for an answer.

“Is that,”

“A Coal Beast? The one and only. Well, that I’ve been able to locate anyways,” Harry admitted as he patted his large friends neck.

“I sensed him yesterday. I tried calling to him but he was restrained. He is yours?” Louis asked in disbelief.

Harry’s eyes widened. “You were the one that made Draco go all… funky?”

Louis nodded slowly as he watched the dragon in fascination. “Yeah you could say that. I was trying to ask him if he could come help me find Zara. I guess the reason he was so reluctant was because of his bond with you.” Louis looked back to the curly haired man in shock. “You’re really a Dragon Trainer?”

Harry chuckled at the younger man’s surprise. “In case you have forgotten in your years up in the mountains of Fjall, I am Harry Styles, Dragon Trainer of Jokulsfell. And I wish to take you on as my apprentice, Calmer.”

 

∞竜∞竜∞


	2. Chapter 2

∞竜∞竜∞

 

C h a p t e r T w o

☸⇄ C a l m e r ⇆ ☸

 

Louis looked wide eyed at the older man before him. His mouth was gaping in surprise at the man’s words. The Harry Styles? He’d heard all about him, how he’d tamed a Coal Beast when he was only fourteen, how he was a prodigy. Just before Louis found himself living in the mountain region of Fjall, he’d heard the tales of how Harry became a Dragon Trainer. The few trips down to the village of Akrar that Louis had braved recently had let him hear tales of how Harry was the youngest Dragon Trainer to live in the past two centuries, maybe more or ever. Tales of amazing beasts trained and men taught by him spread quickly throughout villages. Harry was never a dull topic, even the dragon’s spoke of him. Many feared his power, but many respected it as well. It had caused a lot of ruckus in the woods when dragons began to claim that he had created a base in the area four years ago. Louis had just been young then, only having just tamed Zara when the stories were spreading. Zara had helped hide Louis, showed him safe places, and how to survive. Even if she wasn’t properly tamed she still cared for Louis as if he was her own kin.

The Snow Beast gazed at Harry’s hand as he extended it towards Louis. She obviously didn’t like the gesture, but regardless Louis accepted the strong hand and shook it. A low hiss sounded from her throat in irritation of the human. The younger lad patted her softly to calm her down. Immediately her eyes fell and her muscles relaxed.

“You’re really Harry Styles?” Louis asked in awed shock as he gazed back at the man who claimed to be the legendary Dragon Trainer.

The man chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, but I suppose I might be a tad rusty if a young kid like you calls me a shitty hunter.”

Louis’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Though, he didn’t take it back because well, the man had to be rusty to be attempting to use such a mundane technique to capture the Snow Beast. Instead, he just blushed and cleared his throat. “I am not a kid. I am eighteen, an adult and bachelor.” He narrowed his eyes at the green eyes that were on him. He didn’t like being called a kid.

“Sorry, didn’t meant to offend you,” Harry responded sincerely.

Louis looked him up and down analytically. He seemed trustworthy. Also, he was a good man from what he’d heard. As he eyed the man he realize all the stories of his attractiveness were not far off at all. He was built strong, tall – slightly lanky – but filled out well. His arms looked strong and ready for battle. Face wise, he had perfect features. Almond shaped eyes the colour of emeralds, and thick curls of brown curtaining his face. The ends brushed against his shoulders, wild and unkempt. His jaw line was defined, and his lips were plump and pink like summer roses. The stories weren’t false, and weren’t honest enough. The man before Louis was stunning, telltales of him not giving the man justice.

Shaking his head Louis rid his thoughts from his mind. “Right, well… I’m not sure what you mean by Calmer? What exactly is that?” he asked with a risen brow.

Harry looked to Louis in disbelief before shaking his head. “It’s a lot to explain. For now, are you hungry? We have plenty of food back at my outcrop. We can discuss more over a meal?” Harry suggested to the smaller lad.

Louis looked skeptical. He as very content with living the way he had been, and wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of becoming the man’s apprentice. Not only was he not used to human contact – in fact he loathed it – but it was sure to be a large source of pressure and anxiety to be the apprentice of such a renowned man. But on the other hand… he needed to learn how to tame Zara properly. Humans weren’t trustworthy though, Louis knew this. They turned on you and suddenly you were at the end of a sword. Dragons were wild yes, but they weren’t as sneaky and conniving as humans. Dragons could be predictable, humans weren’t. It was a lot to take in and weigh.

Before Louis could decline his stomach rumbled. It then occurred to him he hadn’t eaten a decent meal in the past few days due to trying to track Zara. Sighing deeply he looked at the curly haired man who assured food would be available.

“Will Zara be safe? No one will harm her, correct?” Louis asked with crossed arms.

The man placed his hand over his heart. “I promise no one will harm her. She’s your dragon, and we don’t take lightly to people who disrespect that.”

Louis eyed him before nodding slowly. He didn’t drop his guard however, and Harry realized this. Harry didn’t blame the younger man though, if he had been placed in a similar situation he’d react similarly. The boy slowly stepped from Zara’s guard and in reaction the dragon shuffled closer. She obviously didn’t trust humans at all, other than Louis, Harry noted. The way she reacted was the way a mother reacted to her hatchlings. So it was true, Harry thought, they believe Calmers to be their own kin, dragon souls trapped in human bodies. It was entirely possible, and with her reactions Harry decided to research further into it later into the night.

For now he cleared his throat and smiled at the apprehensive human. “Well, can you ride her?”

Louis blinked in surprise at his question. He flickered his gaze to Zara who had her head level with his own. Red eyes moved to his and a smirk formed through her features, as if saying; just try it, Louis.

He sighed and shook his head. “Only if she wants it. I can’t do it unless she’s up for it. If I try she just uses her tail to get me off,” he explained with a glare at the rebellious dragon.

Harry nodded and chuckled at Louis’s bitter attitude. He turned and gripped the base of the saddle on Draco’s back and jumped up. Once he was situated he looked towards the confused boy and chuckled softly. He reached his hand down and gestured for him to come forward. Hesitantly Louis obeyed.

“Well come on,” Harry laughed lightly as he held his hand out.

Louis looked at Harry doubtfully before finally slipping his fingers into his hands. That odd spark hit again and Harry was tempted to take his journal from his back pocket and write down the incident to research later. Once Louis had gotten up he awkwardly shuffled around until he was pressed close to the older man who held a thin silver chain in his hands. Louis looked at them in confusion, as they were not the leather reigns made for flight control.

Before he could ask he gasped as Harry leapt from the current dragon and onto Zara. She roared in anger as she tried to rid the human from her back. Before she could snap at him he had somehow managed to secure the chain around her neck. She let out a cry of furry as she swatted him with her tail. Terror crawled up Louis’s back as he feared he was going to hurt his poor dragon.

“What are you doing?!” he exclaimed in shock.

Harry grunted before suddenly crawling up her neck. Her pupils were slits as she screamed out a blast of ice from her throat at him. Somehow he managed to get higher on her head. Before she could recharge she wailed in protest as he wrapped a similar chain around her muzzle. Nostrils flaring she managed a hiss through her binds.

Louis dismounted and rushed to the dragon – ready to free her before stopping. He watched in amazement as Harry softly stroked her neck and eased her. She flailed about to try to get him off, but she was tamed down enough. He slid from her neck and gripped the chain tightly. Narrowed angry eyes followed him as he wandered towards his own dragon and hooked the chain up to Draco’s neck.

“What did you do?” Louis inquired in slight anger as he went to his poor dragon and stroked her nose. Luckily she didn’t shy away from his touch and instead welcomed it.

“Sedated her to a sense,” he replied as he walked back over to the blue eyed boy. “The silver chain is enchanted. It is impossible for her to break, and makes her a little more lenient. Most people use it to train dragons,” he explained before getting back on his dragon. Harry’s eyes softened as he saw the distrust in the other human’s eyes. “I’m sorry to have surprised you. I just had to make it seem like I wasn’t planning on jumping her. It’s a basic trick to hunting dragons,” he insisted.

It then occurred to Louis that he may have underestimated Harry.

Louis glanced at Harry for a moment and pursed his lips. This man knew what he was doing, and if he had sedated Zara so quickly, he surely would be able to teach him how to tame a dragon. In a way, Louis thought, this might benefit him more than he first had anticipated. He watched as Harry remounted Draco and waited patiently for him. Louis followed the chain and looked wide eyed as he noticed that it had been unstrung from Draco. The chain dangled unhooked around Draco’s neck. Certainly Harry hadn’t been oblivious to it.

He’s giving me a chance to decline and run off, Louis realized in shock. Immediately he looked to his dragon who looked at him in confusion at his hesitation to move. She hadn’t noticed the chain and was waiting for Louis to move.

Inhaling deeply Louis confidently strutted towards the large Coal Beast. Harry watching after him in interest as he walked over to the dangling chain and secured it properly to Draco. He let out his nervous breath and wandered back to Draco’s side and climbed up. He threw his leg over the saddle and scooted close to the grown man, pressing his chest against his back.

He looked up from behind his lashes and saw Harry smile playfully at him – a set of dimples appear on his cheeks. Louis’s heart accelerated and he blushed as he looked down. He hoped Harry hadn’t noticed.

Suddenly Harry clipped the reigns and Draco was shooting upwards with the wind ripping around them fiercely. The action caught Louis off guard, and he yelped before he wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s waist. Harry laughed loudly and cheered as Draco soared through the sky, curving around trees and narrowly missing rocky ridges. The adrenaline rushed through the older man’s veins as they raced across the sky and through clouds. It was exhilarating.

Meanwhile, Louis’s heart was beating like a drum as he across the expansion of sky before them. The few times Zara had let him fly with her had been amazing, and even still now left him breathless and excited. It was beautiful and terrifying all at the same time.

“Wow,” Louis gawked as they toward a large golden field of grass and wheat.

Harry looked over his shoulder and grinned largely. “It’s pretty cool,” Harry supplied as Draco flew low over the lake before them.

The water was crystal clear and glimmered in the afternoon sun, rays blinding the humans. Fish jumped around and little water dragons leapt after the fish. Louis gasped in surprise as he saw a large water dragon below the surface gliding through the depths of the water peacefully. The whole sight was beautiful and breathtaking.

“That’s Nessie,” Harry voiced as they glided over the water leisurely. “I tamed her when I was eighteen, shortly after I started living in the mountains. She’s a free spirit, but easily abides by my calls.”

Louis’s jaw dropped, and looked at him in utter shock. The large beast was a rarity, he’d only seen two – now three – of her kind before. Not only were they rare, but fierce and hated humans attempting to tame them. “How did you tame her?”

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “Let’s just say Draco here saved me from drowning a few times.”

Before Louis could pry for more, Draco was flying upwards and towards a small billow of smoke trailing in the air. The camp was in the distance and Louis looked around Harry in surprise as he saw the large house on the cliff side and the tiny little village bellow it. Dragons flew around the perimeter and played in the air, and Louis’s eyes widened as he saw humans riding their respected dragons, playfully participating in air battles with one another. Dragons of all shapes and sizes wandered the grounds while other humans battled with one another in combat in a large training area.

Draco let out a long roar and other dragons greeted him similarly. Everyone looked up and called to Harry in surprise as he flew over them and towards his home. Louis was surprised to see such rest and equality among the humans and dragons. It wasn’t a human and servant relationship like he’d seen in most villages. From the small little insight, Louis realized they treated one another as equals. It was so different from his home.

Slowly they descended and landed gently on the soft earth near the cliff side. Harry quickly dismounted and offered his hand out to Louis. Taking a little pride, Louis slipped off himself, but squealed when he tripped a little. Harry chuckled and caught him, steadying him carefully. He hadn’t realized how numb his legs were from the ride.

“Careful now,” Harry smirked as Louis held onto his arms for balance. “I get all wobbly after a flight too.”

Louis’ cheeks burned in embarrassment. He quickly stood up and tried to keep his balance in an act of pride, and Harry allowed him to redeem himself. Louis was embarrassed, but nonetheless he brushed it off and stood, his arms crossed tightly as he tried to feign a nonchalant yet stubborn persona. Harry didn’t comment, and instead went over to Draco and patted his scales in thanks for the ride. While he did that, Louis looked to Zara who looked quite irritated in her state of confinement. He chuckled and wandered over to her to stroke her neck in apology.

“Sorry Zara,” he hummed as he looked up at the restrained beast.

The dragon huffed out and glared at Louis for a moment before her gaze softened. Her caged snout nuzzled into Louis side causing him to giggle before running his hands on the scales between her eyes. While Harry removed the saddle from Draco he watched from the corner of his eye as the human so easily calmed the obviously rage filled beast and turned her into a docile creature. It was a gift Harry had never been able to witness, and to be honest, he was concerned with sharing it with everyone. Calmers were rare and idolized, but if gotten into the wrong hands people had been known to use them to their breaking point for all kinds of horrendous things. Things such as capturing dragons to purposely kill them for the triumph of defeating dragons or for presenting the thick dragon leather to the ruler of the villages for profit were just some of the things they forced Calmers to help them accomplish. Killing dragons was forbidden, but to the rich if they got a hold of the leather, skull, or teeth it wasn’t questioned. People in the village of Akrar had been notorious for that, and it has caused a large rift between the villages that had lasted centuries.

“It’s astonishing,” Harry commented as he slowly paced towards Louis – eyeing the large white beast hesitantly.

Louis looked up and shrugged at Harry’s comment before turning back to Zara. “Not really, they’re not that violent, well most of them at least.”

Harry shook his head in disbelief. “I’ve met my fair share of violent dragons.” He couldn’t even count the amount of times he’d faced death in the face when those large jaws opened up in ground shaking roars.

Louis gaze turned back to Harry. “Maybe that is because humans are violent to dragons.”

Harry’s eyes widened while Louis patted Zara one last time. “Okay so, what is a Calmer? Why are you so amazed that people and dragons can coexist?”

“Shh,” Harry hushed as he placed a finger to his lips. “Don’t tell anyone you’re a Calmer okay? We must discuss this in private, it must remain a secret. Understood?”

Immediately Louis narrowed his eyes. “Why’s that?”

Harry ran his hands through his hair and pursed his lips. “We have some people training here from Akrar and well… we just can’t let them know. I trust them, but we have to always keep our guard up. And I can see you like doing that,” Harry smirked as he rose his brow in amusement as Louis obvious guarded features.

The younger boy’s cheeks flushed again while panic set in his chest. “I don’t like people from Akrar,” he stated.

Harry chuckled and patted Louis shoulder as he stood beside him. Louis tried not to stumble from the older man’s strength. His eyes winded as he looked up at the large built man who probably could flip him over his head like no one’s business. “Neither do I, most of the time anyways. I can see you know they’re all pretty big gits?” Harry inquired with a cocked brow. Louis only nodded. “Right, so let’s get you something to eat, yeah?” Harry suggested.

“What about Zara?” Louis asked with worry in his eyes as he looked to his dragon.

A soft smile grazed Harry’s lips. “She’ll be fine. Draco will look after her,” Harry promised as he motioned to the black dragon who was currently trying to get her to look at him by twisting his head around. She looked unamused by his antics as he nudged her softly causing her to hiss at him to which Draco just dopily smiled. Louis giggled at Zara’s obvious irritation and rash language. The curly haired man looked to him in question. “What is she saying?”

“Some rude stuff,” Louis snickered as she tried to bite him to no avail. “She really hates those chains. She keeps telling me when they’re off she’s going to eat you,” Louis warned with a giggle as she tried to step away from Draco but was stuck on the chain and just settled for smacking him with her tail.

Harry chuckled nervously as he eyed the dragon in mild concern. “Well, Draco will just take her down to his outcrop on the cliff side. While that happens, let us fetch you a meal and meet the village. I would really appreciate it if you would become my apprentice.”

The younger boy glanced up at Harry who obviously was hopeful of Louis agreement. It was a tempting offer, and Louis was seriously considering it. To be able to tame Zara properly would be immensely helpful, and if he learned how to it would only aid him in helping the dragons in the forest. Harry never gave any indication he had to stay with him after he knew the art of taming dragons, so he assumed he’d be fine. It was something to greatly consider, he concluded.

They headed down around the large house that sat on the outcrop and towards the village. Dragons flew around in the sky and looked down curiously at the new boy by Harry. It was an unfamiliar sent, but also friendly so they had no incline to attack. Louis looked up in awe as they flew over his head freely and his eyes widened as a little fairy dragon twirled in the air and around his head in circles. The little thing was small enough to fit in Louis palm, and he was the colour of a stormy sky. Small thorn like spikes came from the bends in his joints and a few along his back. He had two horns on his head and thick joint like scales covered his whole body. His wings flapped quickly to keep him airborne as he cutely squealed at Louis while his glowing yellow eyes watched the human curiously.

Harry watched in fascination as they walked and the little dragon followed Louis like a baby to its mother. The little thing was one of the few free spirited dragons that ate the scraps of food they fed them and swarmed the camp like bees as they lived in a small nest they had built in a large tree just outside the village perimeter.

“Do dragons really freely live here?” Louis asked in awe as the little dragon suddenly landed on his chest and crawled up his collar bones before nuzzling into his throat.

“Yeah,” Harry replied as he watched the little thing snuggle into Louis. The fringe haired boy gently moved his hands to the dragon on his chest and gingerly stroked him – avoiding his thorns. The little dragon made a noise of content as it nuzzled further up onto Louis shoulder. “As I said, fascinating,” Harry whispered.

“Harry!”

Both boys looked up and Louis furrowed his brows in confusion as three older men raced towards them. A large blue feathered dragon flew around them and squealed in excitement as he rushed up to meet up with the curly haired man beside him. The youngest looking one was blonde and had bright blue excited eyes and reminded Louis of spring. The second Louis looked to had dark skin and hair with warm amber eyes that reminded Louis of a warm summer day. And lastly, the final man had chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair with stubble adorning his strong mature face and reminded him of a crisp fall morning.

“Who are they?” Louis asked in surprise.

Harry chuckled as he waved to the group once they reached the outskirt of the village. “My closest friends.”

“Did you actually catch it?!” the first boy exclaimed in excitement as they finally stopped in front of the two. They didn’t seem to notice Louis at first and he was quite content with that.

“We saw it fly overhead after you!” the autumn boy gawked as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Wow, wow,” Harry chuckled at the overwhelming waves of shock and excitement.

The summer boy then noticed Louis beside Harry. His eyes widened before his brow cocked up in question. “Who’s this kid?”

Suddenly the other two seasons were looking to him as well, and immediately Louis blushed at the attention. This was all very overwhelming. The feathered dragon flew close to him and peered at him for a moment debating to trust him or not. On instinct Louis reached up and stroked the head of the small little dragon. It relaxed on the spot as trust was established quickly.

“Wow careful! He might bite your hand off!” the spring boy exclaimed as he sprung forward and carefully took the dragon close to his chest, not having seen the dragon’s features to confirm there was no danger.

Harry smirked in amusement and watched Louis from the corner of his eye. He would have to remind him to keep his gift more under wraps, for now at least. “Well, uh this is Louis,” Harry introduced as he motioned to the boy who was eyeing all the boys in curious suspicion. “The Snow Beast is actually his dragon.”

The three boy’s jaws dropped at Harry’s statement. “No way! This kid?!” the fall boy gasped as he looked to the dainty kid beside Harry.

Louis’ eyes narrowed. “I’m not a kid, and yeah Zara is my dragon. You got a problem with that?” Louis sassed as he crossed his arms in defiance yet again.

Harry chuckled while the fall boy shot his arms up in surrender. “He isn’t a kid Liam. And yes, he’s right, it is his dragon. Louis, this is Liam, Zayn, and Niall,” Harry introduced as he motioned to each boy as he spoke.

Louis nodded. “Nice to meet you,” he said politely. Sure he wasn’t fully trustworthy of this village, but he couldn’t forget to at least be nice encase he did stay he didn’t want them hating him. And other than the kid comment Louis thought they seemed quite nice.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet a Beast tamer!” Niall beamed as he extended his hand. Louis took it and shook with a faint smile. The boy had an infectious bubbly attitude that reminded Louis of himself.

“Well, I’m not a very good Tamer,” Louis admitted with flushed cheeks.

Zayn’s brows once again rose at that. “But you trained a Snow Beast…”

Louis shrugged helplessly and Harry decided to intervene. “He sort of has the Snow Beast tamed. He never was taught how to tame a dragon,” he informed the three boys as he glanced to Louis to make sure what he was getting at was true. The boy nodded.

“How have you not been taught?” Liam asked in curiosity.

“He doesn’t want to discuss his past. I’ve tried,” Harry stated with a chuckle at the hesitant boy beside him. The boy’s cheeks were flushed under the attention and Harry had to admit he looked adorable. “We were on our way to get some food. You are all still in charge until I’ve resumed command,” Harry instructed and the three nodded. “Come on Louis,” Harry said as he placed a hand on the boy’s lower back to lead him down towards the dining building.

The three watched in confusion at Harry’s gesture as he led the younger boy away. Harry never had done that to anyone, even if it seemed it wasn’t noteworthy it was very much so. Liam looked to the other two boys and smirked before glancing back to Harry. Niall chuckled while Zayn frowned as he watched his friend escort the boy away. Who was the kid? He’d never seen him before in his life, and he was sure Harry hadn’t either. Why was Harry being so reckless? And this kid tamed the Snow Beast? Zayn’s mind ran wild with the unanswered question and immense confusion that swept over him.

 

∞竜∞竜∞

 

Louis blushed fiercely as Harry guided him towards the meal hall, his large hand placed low on his back and sending odd butterflies to storm his stomach. He’d only just met the man, but Louis had to admit the way Harry presented himself made his heart flutter. But he had to keep his guard up; he didn’t know who to trust here and who he should be running from. His flight or fight instincts were pegging him to make a run for Zara and flee, but he felt secure with Harry close to him.

“What would you like to eat?” Harry inquired as they entered the relatively deserted dining hall. It was in between meals so Harry knew it would be okay to come here.

Louis shrugged. “Uh, I don’t know…”

Harry smiled kindly to Louis and told him to take a seat beside the head of the table and he’d be right back. The smaller boy sat down on the wooden seats and looked across the room. All sorts of pelts and animal heads were mounted on the walls and the building was built from wood and stone. A large wooden wheel shaped chandler hung from the center of the room with multiple lit candles that illuminated the space. The warm summer air outside kept the building warm and Louis hummed in content.

Suddenly the little dragon that was still perched on Louis shoulder stirred from its lazy state and breathed against Louis neck softly. The boy giggled as he took the small dragon into his hands and stroked his snout. The little dragon yawned and nibbled on Louis fingertip before nuzzling against it.

“Aren’t you a cute one,” Louis cooed as he cradled the little reptile to his chest. The dragon’s little chest rumbled in appreciation to the compliment. “Well, I know I can trust you,” Louis commented as he brought the dragon up to eye level and snuggled his nose against the smaller beasts. Of course you can mommy, it said with its buttercup yellow eyes looking up at Louis. “Don’t you have a mummy?” he asked softly as he ran his thumb over the dragons back. The little thing shook its head with lowered eyes and Louis gaze softened. “Then we’re very similar bub,” he murmured as he kissed the top of the dragons head. “Do you got a name little guy?” he inquired as he watched the little dragon. It shook its head again. “Well, now you do, Bub. How does that sound?” Louis giggled when the dragon nodded and purred as it burrowed against his palm.

Meanwhile Harry was watching from the doorway, once again fascinated. The little dragon had immediately warmed up to Louis when in reality they acted like shy butterflies around humans. This power the boy possessed with extraordinary, and he didn’t even know he possessed it. Harry couldn’t even begin to imagine the potential that the fringe haired boy had. His mind was racing with the possibilities and outcomes of training him, and he was pleased with the positive conclusions. He did wonder however, why the Calmer was living in isolation up in the mountains. It left a wary tug in his mind that persisted to be answered.

“Uh I just grabbed two meat pies,” Harry voiced as he made his presence known.

Louis glanced up and Harry’s breath was taken away at the large blue seas that gleamed up at him. Little purple bags were visible beneath his eyes that looked natural rather than sleep deprived, but they were cute and his almond shaped eyes seemed to shimmer in the candle light above. A smile grazed his lips as he cooed over the little reptile in his palms and it continued to be woven onto his face as his gaze shifted to Harry. The curly haired man couldn’t remember the last time someone had taken his breath away in such a simple manner. Another note, he decided, to save for later analysis.

“Thank you,” Louis said with a small smile as Harry sat down after placing the small meal before the boy.

“It’s no trouble,” Harry assured as he took his usual seat. The little dragon looked up at him and flew off Louis hands.

The younger boy giggled as the tiny dragon landed on top of Harry’s head and nestled into his thick curls. Harry looked up in surprise and Louis giggled again at the man’s expression. The sound of the boys giggling was like wooden wind chimes creating a soft melody that made Harry’s heard flutter. “He likes your hair, he says its softer than his nest,” Louis informed him.

“Uh, thanks?” Harry offered as the dragon tugged at his hair. Slowly he lifted his hand up and grabbed the little creature gently. It made a sound of protest but allowed Harry to bring it down into his large hands and look down on it. The dragon cocked his head at Harry before licking at his thumb. The man giggled at the creature while Louis watched on.

“You’re a natural,” Louis chuckled as he took a bite of his food. “I think you might actually be this, what is it? Calmer?”

Harry shook his head in amusement. “Far from. I’ve never gotten to hold one of these little guys. They always scratch at you and then fly off if you try to catch them,” Harry said, then recollected the first time he tried to capture one.

Louis smirked at that before taking another bite. “Well, I’ve been thinking about your offer,” he said after he swallowed. Harry hummed and looked to Louis from his position of stroking the small fairy dragon in his hands. “Here’s my deal. You tell me about this whole Calmer thing and I’ll become your apprentice.”

“Deal,” Harry agreed immediately with a grin.

“One second,” Louis tsked as he put up his finger. “My second demand is that you let me look through your books and records.”

Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion. Why would the boy want to go through his records? In fact how did the boy know how to read? Deciding it couldn’t hurt he nodded. “Sure thing, but you can’t tell anyone I let you look through records…”

Louis shook his head with a chuckle. “Who am I going to blab to? Zara?”

Harry smirked in amusement before rolling his eyes. “Okay, okay. So apprentice, there is a lot to discuss.”

Louis nodded. “Care to elaborate?” he asked before taking another bite.

Harry watched the boy and wondered yet again how the hell he didn’t know these sorts of things. “Well, you see, a Dragon Trainer can only take on one apprentice in his or her life time. And well, it’s a huge ceremony and it’s the goal of many to be Trainers. So, you better get used to being the center of attention. And the envy of many,” Harry informed the boy. Louis nodded, feeling slightly nervous about the idea. “Oh, you also have to become branded with a tattoo to symbolize the connection to have to your Dragon Trainer, similar to that of marriage.”

Louis eyes widened and he choked on his food. “What?!”

 

∞竜∞竜∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the postive feedback! sorry it took so long, I'm my own beta and writer and im a bit of a perfectionist so.... 
> 
> hope you enjoyed! please tell me what you think! :) 
> 
> kudos//comment//subscribe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long :( im an asshole...

louis mask:

 

∞竜∞竜∞

 

C h a p t e r T h r e e

☸⇄ B o u n d ⇆ ☸

Louis felt nausea, extremely nauseas. It felt as if he had just been on a boat going around the Cape of Africa, that sort of nauseas. He hated attention, and to hear he would most definitely be the center of it made it so much worse. The last time he had attention on him was when they were playing a game of 'kill the rat'. The memory made him shiver harshly as the room seemed to drop a few degrees. His mind was running wild with the fear of human interaction, not to mention he would have to get branded. That was terrifying in itself. He knew how painful if was, and here he was stuck in such a situation. Also, he would be the envy of everyone. That hadn't occurred to him once even though he knew it should have. People were bound to be mad at him for getting to become Harry's one and only apprentice. Other humans must have been not figuratively but literally killing each other for the opportunity. It was obvious many people would probably be furious at him.

"Sorry this might feel like a lot," Harry finally spoke. His brows were furrowed in concern for the pale face Louis was suddenly sporting. He knew it was a lot take in, but the boy looked utterly mortified.

Louis swallowed nervously as he tried to refocus on their conversation. It felt like his ears were filled with cotton and his tongue was like sandpaper. "Yeah... I forgot just how important you were for a second. People are going to hate me," he voiced as he rubbed his temple as he was hit was a sudden headache. The stress had already taken its toll as it started to eat him alive.

"No!" Harry insisted quickly as he shook his head. "No, of course not! Sure people will envy you, but they will respect you without a doubt for being as important as to being my apprentice. Not to sound cocky or anything," he added with a blush.

Louis glanced up at the older man before sighing. "I don't know Harry... it's a lot to take in. I mean I lived up in the mountains to escape humans and suddenly I'll be the center of attention?" he muttered with a scowl at the table top. He really loathed human contact.

"I promise I'll take care of you, and you don't have to be in the public eye. If you want, you can wear a mask to protect your identity if you wish to live in seclusion later on in life," Harry suggested.

Louis thought this over a few times and rolled the idea around his head. It appeared like a good plan. Had anyone seen him yet while he had been here? No, only the three of Harry's friends who all proved trustworthy. He could pull this off, and on the off chance his identity did slip it wasn't like anywhere here knew who he was. No one even back home knew who he was, so he was safe. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. It seemed like a good plan for now that could easily be changed later. Not to mention he'd finally be able to tame Zara as well as help the other dragons that called the forest their home.

Nodding Louis looked back up to Harry. "Okay, deal."

Harry beamed brightly at the agreement. "Glad to have your support Louis! I can tell it will be a fun adventure to train you in the art of taming dragons!" He was relieved Louis didn't back out of the deal. He was ecstatic to be able to train a Calmer and see his skills as well as figure out what a Calmer was exactly. That wasn't all though, he wanted to know what that odd connection he felt towards Louis was. The little zap that had occurred from their touch hadn't left his mind since the incident.

Louis' cheeks flushed under Harry's enthusiasm. A small smile crept on his lips as he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I can agree with you on that, Harry."

The curly haired man smiled largely before standing. "Well, let's get you situated back in my home. You'll be living with me rather than in the barracks. While you get all set up there I will announce to the village I have chosen an apprentice. Here, for now," Harry spoke swiftly as he grabbed his hooded cape that was strung up near the door. He approached Louis and wrapped it securely over his shoulders before raising the hood. "Now you won't be seen, until we can find you a proper mask for tonight."

"Tonight?" Louis echoed, baffled.

Harry nodded. "We must tell them all tonight! It'll be fun, I promise. Its cause for celebration," he explained as he assured the hood would conceal his face. Blue eyes looked up at him warily and he smiled in reassurance. "It'll be fine Louis. I promise I'll keep you safe, Zara too." He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly, so protective over Louis – a boy he just met. Regardless however, he did, and he wasn't going to let anyone harm the ocean eyed boy.

Louis nodded slowly as he gnawed on his lip. "Okay, you promise?"

Harry's emerald eyes softened. "Promise."

Once all was said and done, they quickly maneuvered through the relatively deserted village. Harry explained how they had a strict training schedule, so they were all training in the combat area at the moment. Louis listened to Harry rattle off some rules of the settlement, and followed the moments of his lips intently. Of course he was wary of everything, and concerned. He had only just met Harry which just reminded him how reckless his decision was. But he trusted the older man. He proved to be trustworthy with how he had promised to conceal Louis' identity, and how he hadn't hurt Zara since meeting them. Of course it was very loose trust, so at the inkling of discomfort or suspicion Louis would flee with Zara in the night. He did hope it never came to that.

They walked side by side up the small trail to Harry's home while he continued to speak. The little dragon, Bud, was nuzzling into Louis' neck as it drifted off to sleep again. Dragons flew about overhead while their trainers called down greetings to Harry who responded enthusiastically. Louis smiled in content behind his hood and agreed that yes, he could get used to this place. It was far different from his last encounter with humanity which had been far from pleasant at all. This meeting in the forest had proven to possibly be a good thing.

After a small trek they reached the large home and Louis looked back out over the view. A breeze flew in the air smelling of fresh flowers, pine, and the brisk sea. The wind blew around Louis, kissing his skin as it passed with cold as marble lips. The summer air was chilly as it swooped up the mountains from the sea down below before washing over the village in waves of cool foam. Louis enjoyed the clear air that helped ease his pounding head. The breezed helped calm him as he looked out over the view in fascination. No matter how many times he saw such stunning sights it never grew repetitive.

Harry watched the boy basking in the refreshing air with a small smile. He knew that the boy was still very much scared, but he seemed to relax his tense muscles as he breathed in the air around them. The sun was dipping in the sky slowly showing it was getting later on in the afternoon. It would be sunset in a few hours, and Harry had to get ready. He knew the village would be ecstatic to find out who he had chosen, though they would be surprised it wasn't someone among them. He knew they'd react positively though, and they'd probably be tripping over themselves to see just who he had chosen as his apprentice.

Wandering over slowly, Harry stood beside Louis and followed his gaze over the horizon. He reached an arm around the younger lad and pointed to the small village nested into the ridge side near the sea in the distance. "That is my home," he informed in a soft tone.

Louis followed his finger and nodded. His gaze flickered over to the west of the village and his stomach churned as he saw the smoky trail of fire off in the horizon. "Is that Akrar?" he inquired while squinted at the distant area.

Harry hummed with a nod. "Yes, they are just over the trees of Eyrarland. Eyrarland is inhabited by some... interesting creatures. It is believed that they are so deformed and vicious because of the reality of Akrar's hatred, fear, and less than pleasant atmosphere. But that is merely legend," he explained with pursed lips. He eyed the far off forest skeptically. "All I know is that they dragon's there are very wild, and few in numbers."

The blue eyed boy nodded solemnly before shaking his head and moving away from Harry. "Well, I suppose you should assist me in the tour of your home."

The older man looked at the boy in suspicion of his discomfort for the mention of Akrar. He had been off put by it earlier as well. Very interesting, Harry noted. "Right, come with me."

They wandered to the large home where Harry opened the door for Louis. He stepped inside and his eyes widened as he saw the front entrance. The walls were filled with different pelts and animal heads while the floor sported a large rug made of thick grizzly hide. The home was built sturdy with a mixture of wood and rock strategically placed to not only to be functional but appealing. It was more beautiful than any of the village chef's home in all of Mydalir. The room was large, as if it was a throne room. A long table that could seat fifty was in the center of the room while a large magnificent throne like chair sat up at the top. The room was decorated with weapons on the walls and all sorts of assortments of taxidermy. A stair case off to the side lead up to a second floor. The ledge like hall encompassed the room as if it were a place for an audience to stand while Harry sat perched on the far seat adorned with thick blankets of fur. Looking up, Louis took in roof where large wheels of candles were strung and the banisters around the room were decorated with skulls and more skins. His feet moved on their own while Harry followed silently. He moved up the large staircase and looked with wide eyes to see another indicated a third floor. Smaller dragons were perched in the banisters of the roof and watched the two curiously.

Louis wandered around the halls of the large home – realizing it was more like a small castle the longer he ventured. Harry spoke softly indicating what room was what, giving out information that was irrelevant, and so on. Louis' gaze flickered back to the man who was currently speaking about the study they had wandered into. It was practically a library, and overwhelmed with clutter of books and papers.

"It must be lonely," Louis voiced suddenly.

Harry paused as he looked to the boy with slightly large eyes before they softened. Suddenly a very vulnerable expression passed over his features, illuminating a deep sadness in his eyes. Louis furrowed his brows in concern at the look featured on the older man's face.

"It can be," he admitted softly before moving on from the room.

The tour continued with Louis revisiting the look in Harry's eyes every time he blinked. He looked so forlorn that it caused a cold feeling to resonate in Louis' chest. Why was the older man alone? Surely he could have found a partner among the mountains of suitors that were lining up for him. It didn't make sense to him that Harry would continue to live alone when he was obviously craving someone to share his life with. Or perhaps, Louis thought, he wasn't ready for it. Maybe he just hadn't found the right person, or he could be more obsessed with his passion for Dragon Taming to settle down. That was likely, but it still seemed sad to see the lonely glimmer in his hues of moss green eyes.

"And this will be your room," Harry informed the dazed boy.

Louis blinked back into reality and looked into the room that Harry had his arm spread to. Slowly he wandered inside and his eyes widened like saucers as he took in the large space. A large wardrobe was against one wall and a second for armour. Mounts were sitting empty in the walls for weapons to be stored on. A large bed sat in the centre of the room adorned with thick blankets made out of sheep fleece and other animals. Louis couldn't fathom it as he wandered further in and brushed his fingers over the sheets. The bed was stuffed with down – probably from a duck – and his eyes continued to grow wide. He'd never slept on a bed before, let alone one made of feathers. A canopy encompassed the bed, but the long nets were currently tied with satin to the bedposts. The room was dripping with wealth. A king would have competition for his own bed chambers regarding the one Louis currently found himself in. More decorations of pelts were hung on the walls and other such furniture.

"This is amazing," Louis gawked in awe as he wandered to the window. The view faced the cliff side and showed the distant village and shimmering sea beyond. Windows were placed on either side of the bed, and were quite large.

Harry's cheeks flushed as he scratched the back of his neck. "It's quite elaborate," he admitted. He watched the fascinated boy for a few more moments before stepping back. "I'll let you get settled. If you need me I'll be on the top floor. There is only one door there, so it won't be hard to find me," he spoke to the boy who was currently examining one of the cougar pelts that adorned one of the walls.

Louis moved his gaze to the retreating man and for once showed a genuine smile. Harry's heart thumped loudly in his chest at the quirk of his lips and blue shimmer of his eyes. "Thank you so much. I'm not sure why you're being so kind, but thank you. So much," Louis spoke gently with a crinkly eyed smile that could have put the sun to shame.

Not being able to manage words, Harry just nodded before quickly retreating because he swore his heart was so loud it could be heard through all the halls of the home. His cheeks burned with fire and his pulse pounded in his ear drums as he manoeuvred through the halls of his home. He wondered just how the boy was able to possess such a strong power over him in such a short time. Just as Harry passed the grand library he paused. That spark... Changing course Harry stepped into the room overflowing with literature and prevented a groan. This is going to be a challenge, he thought in sudden exhaustion.

∞竜∞竜∞

Louis was nervous. That was the only way to place the way his stomach turned and his body shook softly. He was currently lounging on his new bed, testing out the bedding and practically falling into his exhaustion. His mind was filled though, so he was currently stuck in a mixture of fear, nerves, and sleep deprivation. Resting was something he knew he had to do, but his brain just wouldn't turn off.

While he lied down his brain raced a mile a minute. He hoped he could trust the boys that already knew his identity, and he hoped no one would discover him anytime soon. It was very unlikely anyone would recognize him though on the off chance they did... he couldn't risk it. Therefore, he was going to prevent his face from being revealed at every cost.

Slowly his brain turned irritated as sleep continued to evade him. Finally after what seemed like a millennia he decided to work on a mask for the ceremony. He needed something that wasn't too eye catching, but did a good job of concealing his features. He wasn't much good at sewing as he only did it when there was a noticeable tear in his garments. Sadly he didn't have much to work with, so sewing fabric together was the best thing. Where he would find the supplies he didn't have the faintest.

Sighing deeply he got up from the mattress to begin his search. Bub – who had been asleep on his tummy – squealed as he tumbled off and onto the soft sheets. The boy smiled softly as he picked up the little creature to nurse him against his chest. Once the little dragon hummed off to sleep he surveyed the room, groaning when he came up empty as the room was somewhat vacant from its lack of occupants over the past years. He didn't want to blunder through the large castle like home, but complied when he realized it was inevitable.

Louis propped the little dragon up on his shoulder and made a note to get a little sling for the baby creature. He had taken a liking to Louis, as a young would towards their mother. It was adorable, and Louis was glad to have the tiny friend.

The castle like structure fascinated Louis as he wandered through the corridors. Pillars of wood held the ceiling in place and were carved into different structures. Some resembled bears, mountain lions, others dragons, ect. The ones in the main hall near the doors were the most fascinating. They each resembled a Beast; water, coal, fire, snow, crystal, and more. His fingers trailed over the carvings, following the grooves of the beasts they were modeled after. The legendary dragons. The ones few would ever tame, few would ever see, few would ever live through if seen. Their teeth grazed Louis skin as if he was really touching the sharp bones of the real creature.

"Ouch," Louis cussed as he brought his finger back and saw a droplet of blood collect on his finger tip.

The blood continued to drip from the wound and slowly slipped down the side of his index finger before plummeting to the ground. Off in the distance Louis could hear a rumble. The halls shook slightly causing Louis to groan. Damn it, he thought in irritation.

Quickly he maneuvered his way outside just in time to see Zara slamming into the ground, Draco trying his damnedest to keep her at bay. He was much more powerful than her, but her rage overpowered his will. Her eyes were wild as she hissed ice cold shards of ice. The smell of Louis blood had drawn her motherly instinct out, causing anger to boil in her blood at the fear of her young being harmed. Louis had met many dragons, but few were as protective of him as her.

"Shh girl I'm fine," Louis assured with a light chuckle as he reached out and stroked her snout.

Slowly she dipped her head in relief as he ran his fingers over the ice crystal shard that adorned the scales between her nostrils. Draco huffed in irritation as he nipped at her swinging tail, resulting in her smacking him between the eyes with it. He sneered before turning his head away from her in a pout. His speech was a tangent of complaints that made Louis giggle. The dragon sure had a tongue on him, he did.

"Sorry Draco, you're doing a very good job at keeping her in check I promise," Louis insisted as he moved to the large black beast. It glanced at Louis in surprise before grunting in denial. Hesitantly he moved to the mouth of the beast, Zara making a loud shriek of worry as she lumbered over quickly. Louis smirked at her with an eye roll before reaching up and scratching under Draco's chin.

Instantly he sighed in content and gave the boy a better angle. He giggled again as the dragon hummed in content. "Hey Draco?" The dragon tilted his head in curiosity at being called upon. "Do you think you could find me some silk? Maybe some steel as well?"

∞竜∞竜∞

"You two need to stop bickering," Louis laughed as he lounged on the back of the Coal Beast.

Zara let out a jealous cry before trying to bite off Draco's tail again. The group was currently situated in the forest a ten or so minute fly from Harry's home, relaxing while Louis created the mask for the night to come. Zara had been acting like a newborn as she realized Louis was in fact enjoying the other dragon's company. She was also growing irritated at the small baby dragon that was clinging to her horn and gnawing at the tip.

We should not be here, it is dangerous! Zara bellowed.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Look I told Harry I can vaguely communicate with you. When you start saying full sentences I'm going to start reply in full and he'll catch on. I know it's dangerous, we can't trust anyone, but please Zara. I need to know this stuff. Also Draco, you better not say anything or no more chin rubs," he threatened. The beast nodded in understanding of their agreement.

This is madness! She insisted.

"You're just mad because I have a baby now," Louis joked. Her eyes flashed in rage but Louis just laughed in response. They all fell into a calming silence – minus Zara's grumbles and Bub's small snores as he fell asleep again on Zara's snout. She didn't toss the baby off, so Louis knew she was warming up to the fairy dragon.

The sun streamed through the canopy of leaves and pine needles above causing it to bathe Louis skin in a warm glow. Glimmers of dust particles danced like the faeries in the streams of light as they passed by in the summer wind. The feeling of tranquility surrounded the group as they bathed in the warmth of the day. While Louis carved out a mask and cut satin, he felt the Coal Beast slip into a deep sleep. His breathing slowed while his lungs expanded. His heartbeat vibrated through Louis body as he continued to twiddle at the shaping wood.

This would have been a perfect time to escape, but Louis felt safe. He felt more at home than he had in a long while. Even when he lived up in the mountains he had never felt this safe. It was comforting. With dragons surrounding him and the vibrations of the earth drumming in his chest he felt at peace.

Just as the sky began to dim Louis finished the carving. The mask was delicately carved and crafted. It resembled a dragon's snout to an extent. Louis was content with the outcome. Sliding off of Draco he cursed when he got stuck. Must be stuck on a bloody spike, he grumbled as he shook himself free. Once he was down he went over to the hammered sheet of steel Draco had brought – something he had stolen long ago. Draco stirred at the sudden loss of contact and huffed at Louis in irritation.

"I'll give you a chin scratch later if you help me. I need you to help me shape this," – Louis motioned to the metal – "into this."

Draco looked at the little mask and nodded. After much work of heating the steel, carving it out – with Bub's help, and cooling it – with Zara's, they finished the mask. The heating and bending of the metal had coloured it like the oil from a lamp. After Zara cooled it in ice, causing it to sizzle, Louis strung the satin cloth to it and around to fit his head. He plucked the little mask up and held it in his fingers daintily. It was gorgeous and he was impressed with the work.

Slowly he brought the mask to his face and tied the soft satin around his head. Once it was securely on he turned to the trio of scaled reptiles. "How does it look?" he inquired as he tilted his head this way and that.

Draco bobbed his head as did Bub with dopy dragon smiles. When Zara didn't reply Louis frowned deeply. He had thought the craftsmanship was quite well done. Her sharp blood eyes looked over Louis very slowly. Finally she moved forward and bowed her head. In confusion Louis glanced at her and squealed as he was tossed onto her back by her tail. He gasped in surprise before laughing as he hugged her neck tightly.

Before anymore could be said or done, Draco's head perked up. Louis knew Harry must be calling, so he prepared to be launched up. When Draco took off he waited for Zara to follow, but gasped in shock as he realized the chain had been unhooked. His mind flashed to when he had been stuck to Draco and he cursed when he realized he had shaken the chain free.

Once Zara realized her freedom she began to shake with excitement. With alarm Louis realized she was about to ruin this for him. She was going to dart off with Louis and keep him hidden up in the mountains, or even travel east and disappear entirely from this section of the lands. He would be taken away from Harry. Harry; the man with the dimpled smile and soft welcoming eyes that also held sadness and loneliness Louis could relate to. Some instinct inside him wailed at the idea, which both scared and thrilled him. Then the fear of losing the curly haired man made Louis frantic. Panicked his eyes moved around before falling on Bub who was chewing on the chain still around Zara's slim neck. Immediately an idea struck him, the image of Harry taming Zara fresh in his mind. With a smirk he reached down and gripped the thin silver.

He was not about to lose out on the opportunity of a life time.

∞竜∞竜∞

Harry paced back and forth near his home. The trainee's had all situated themselves around the fire bellow and were await Harry to address them. Their conversations buzzed with curiosity as to what Harry was going to tell them. But there was an issue. The issue? Harry had lost not only his dragon, but the star of the show. Blowing the call again he paced again, anxiety eating at his skin. He couldn't believe he'd left his dragon alone with a Calmer. Surely Louis would have taken his dragon, would he? That would be the same as taking half of Harry away. A person's first dragon shared a bond with them that literally tied their souls together. A dragon could recover after their human died – after a hundred years or more of isolation depending – but a human could not. They would spend the rest of their lives mad with the reality of missing part of themselves. Harry had seen what the loss of a dragon could do to a man. When he was a child and the two villages wared one another, he had seen firsthand the insanity that ensued after the loss of their bond. His own grandfather had gone mad to the point he wandered off in search of his dead dragon. He had never been seen again, killed by an animal or his own mind no one knew.

No, he couldn't think like that. Louis was a stranger yes, but he knew that the boy would never do that to anyone. But that didn't answer where he could be. Gods were was that boy? He should have payed closer attention, told him not to wander off.

Suddenly on the horizon Harry saw the glimmers of a universe and he refrained from crying out as Draco approached. He was almost crippled with relief, but the alleviation he felt was short lived as he realized the other half of his problem was missing.

"Shit," Harry cussed as Draco approached and he noticed that Zara was not attached to the dragon.

He ran his hands through his tangled hair and felt his chest heave. Something in him snapped at the realization he lost the smaller boy. He wasn't sure what it was, but his chest tightened and his body shook. What was wrong with him?! Why was he freaking out over a stranger? Gods, why was he making a stranger his apprentice? The whole situation was going to give him an aneurism.

"Where is he?" Harry asked the dragon once he landed. Draco shook his head to snap out of his trance state – a state he fell into when he was called upon – before looking at Harry in confusion. "Where is Louis, Draco?" Harry begged for an answer.

At the question the dragon look around before he shrieked in surprise. The small cluster of humans below looked up in surprise as well, perplexed by what might be going on above them. Their confused words reached Harry's ears causing him to quickly usher Draco out of site. Panic was overriding his system now. The dragon was looking around and let out another roaring cry. Harry clamped his hands over his ears and winced at the strangled noise. It was parallel to how Harry felt at the moment; anguished.

"Fuck," he grunted as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He rambled off another tangent of strung together cusses as he paced back and forth. "I can't believe this," he groaned as he collapsed to his knees.

Draco let out a low rumbled whine as he hung his head. Harry sighed deeply and reached out to comfort the beast. The night sky had approached and engulfed them in darkness. The moon overhead illuminated the ground in an eerie fashion as its rays glowed upon the earth's surface. With a heavy heart Harry looked up. He couldn't believe how... lost he felt. What was happening to him?

Shaking his head he stood on still shaky legs. He had to go inform the group that it was nothing; no announcement could be made tonight. There wasn't a way to phrase that without suspicion and questions, so he took a deep breath to prepare for the onslaught of curiosity. Slowly he made his way down the hill and watched the men and woman all talk and glance at him as he approached. He raked his mind for ideas to address the group with. Perhaps he would ask them to assist in a recovery mission? No, they were all trainees, he couldn't risk their lives. The Snow Beast was too wild for him to ever imagine sending them after.

Once Liam saw him, he ordered everyone to stand. Swallowing nervously he wandered to the makeshift dais that they had set up. It was four steps up to a platform with two seats adorned, one for himself, a second for anyone who he took on as his apprentice or partner. Usually the partner took the throne beside him while the apprentice stood guard to his right, but since he lacked a romantic interest he stood alone. Louis should have been sitting alongside him, but that was not the case, apparently. Once again a sharp pain shot through his chest.

After he had taken his seat in the large wooden throne adorned with silk pillows the rest of the men sat on the benches around the fire. Draco still wailed up on the cliff causing Harry to wince. Something else to look in the books for, he noted yet another odd happening. The group all glanced up at the noise then back to Harry in worry. Even Zayn who kept a calm demeanor seemed off put.

Before they could all begin a tangent of questions Harry cleared his throat. They all fell silent and waited for him to speak. His eyes roamed the men and woman before him. The realization he couldn't lie to them made his limbs feel like lead. Honesty is the best policy, Harry, he thought to himself.

Just as he went to open his mouth and admit to having fallen prey to a faulty apprentice candidate a shriek from above made everyone jump to their feet. His green eyes shot up and his jaw dropped as he saw the snow white figure fly through the sky. Her scales gleamed in the moonlight, glittering like falling snow as her blood eyes startled everyone in fear. Large wings glided silently through the blackness as they glimmered with frozen ice shards.

A large smile spread across Harry's face as he saw the cloaked rider on her back displaying a large grin with features hidden behind a mask. Everyone cried out in fear as the beast swooped down and landed with grace yet unyielding power. Her head was strung high as she glanced at the humans she could kill with a simple whip of her tail. Usually her look would strike terror in any man's heart, but Harry just felt immense relief.

Louis smirked at the fearful faces of the group before him as he slid off. He held the thin silver chain and appeared to cock a brow at Harry. With a deep chuckle he blew his call and watched Draco zoom down, having already seen Zara's approach. He landed not so gracefully in his haste and looked at her happily as he tried to bump her shoulder with his head. She growled at him but it didn't stop him from knocking his forehead against her. The crowed was still frozen in fear as Louis hooked Zara back to the large Coal Beast.

"Thought you had left me," Harry finally voiced.

The three boys near the dais shook their heads in disbelief as they realized that in fact Harry hadn't been lying. That small boy had actually tamed the Snow Beast. Zayn was baffled and had to grip Liam's forearm for support.

Louis shrugged with a chuckle. "Almost ended up stuck in a cave, dumped in a river, and sliced in half by a tree, but I'm here now."

Harry gave a deep laugh at that before motioning for Louis to join him. Nerves flooded Louis tummy again as he hesitantly made his way up the podium. Once he was beside Harry the older man turned to the crowed who glanced at the Snow Beast fearfully while looking at the dais in confusion. Louis cowered slightly at their gazes and his eyes darted to Harry.

The man seemed composed as he reached around Louis and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nice entrance, no one will forget that for a long while. I like the mask too," he whispered softly to the younger lad.

Louis bit his lip as the trainees slowly sat realizing they were about to be addressed. Their eyes were a mixture of everything as they looked at Louis in wonder. "Thanks, it's what I was working on. Before you know, almost getting dragged off by Zara. My fault, sorry about that," he murmured.

Harry chuckled again. "Not to worry." He then cleared his throat as he looked out across the very perplexed group. "Hello everyone! Thank you for all coming to this meeting," he spoke, his voice echoing. His voice was satin smooth, booming, and dominating. Louis hadn't realized just how wise and mature the young man really was until then. "I have gathered you all here today to announce something of great importance to you, Jokulsfell, Akrar, and all of Mydalir."

Everyone gasped at this. There were only two ceremonies that could take place this moment. Their eyes were all wide as they sat on the edge of their seat to hear firsthand the declaration. Zayn choked on air at Harry's words, Liam audibly gasped Harry's name, and Niall's jaw dropped at he looked at the smaller man beside his friend.

"No fucking way," Niall whispered.

"Holy shit," Liam mumbled as he covered his mouth with his hands.

Zayn stayed quite, his body tense and shocked.

The group waited for Harry to continue. They all wanted to know just what Harry was about to propose. A boy near the back sneered at the words Harry spoke, his fists clenching so tightly his knuckles turned white. His blonde hair shaded his narrowed eyes while anger boiled in his blood. Rage shone brightly in his eyes as he glared hard at the slim boy beside Harry. That is my place!

Meanwhile, Harry had tightened his grip on Louis. After a moment he inhaled deeply and beamed at the excited crowed before him. "Today I present to you a young man who I will have by my side till the day I depart from this earth. I shall fight alongside him as he shall with me. We shall forever be bound to one another in a ceremony that will intertwine our souls. If they shall reject one another, our meeting tonight shall have been overlooked by the gods above. May Odin and Frigg bless this union of souls for today I have chosen my apprentice..." Harry glanced to the worried boy beside him and gave his shoulder another reassuring squeeze. Immediately the boy's gaze moved to his before he relaxed. The emerald green of his eyes helped to settle his beating heart and calm his senses. When he looked at Harry he felt like he was swimming in honey, trapped in the sweetest syrup that he couldn't even bring himself to wish to escape from. With a wide smile Harry looked directly at the younger man as he spoke, "His name shall be remembered through history; Louis of Fjall."

Louis heart hammered in his chest like a dragons wings as he looked across the sea of people before him. They were all silent; it was so quiet in fact Louis could hear the rush blood in his ears. Before he could burst into hysterics the group jumped to their feet in cheers of congratulations and celebration. Louis gasped at their reaction. They all yipped a chorus of hoorays causing Harry to beam like the sun.

Obviously some were confused as to who Louis was – the masked stranger – but they were just excited to meet him, and to see he had tamed the Snow Beast... obviously this meant he was special. Some were skeptically – a few were mad – but mainly everyone rejoiced at their new figure head.

"May the branding ceremony commence!" Harry called to the ecstatic crowd.

Louis stomach dropped and he paled as he looked to Harry. The image of a hot iron brand was in his mind causing a shiver to run up his spine and the base of his neck to burn hot with heat. Swallowing hard he was ushered by Harry off the podium and to stand in front of the fire. His heart raced faster than a hummingbird's wings. All he could remember was the taste of dirt in his mouth as he was shoved into the ground while a hot iron sizzled the skin of his neck in a pain so fierce his vision had become blotchy. He was no longer five years old, but the pain wouldn't change with age, for that he was sure.

"Tamer Styles," Louis whispered as he tightly gripped Harry's forearm. The crowd was still talking wildly amongst themselves as they situated themselves in front of the fire.

"Yeah?" Harry hummed as he looked down at the pale lad. His face changed into that of concern. "You okay?"

"How big will it be?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Harry shrugged. "No idea, it could be anything."

His words confused the younger man. "What do you mean? Do you not have the branding iron already chosen?"

Harry's eyes widened at that. "Oh we don't do that! Our first dragons bestow their blessings on us through the gods and tattoos manifest on us through their power. Iron branding is illegal to do on anyone but slaves – which is banned in all regions of Mydalir. Well other than the few who still practice slavery," Harry grunted the last part. He couldn't fathom the corruption that took place in Akrar. "You really know nothing of tradition?" he asked softly. He didn't mean to sound above Louis, and the younger man understood this.

Louis blushed regardless in embarrassment. "I was not brought up in a traditional home, you could say."

Harry frowned deeply. "Well, this is your home now."

Louis eyes widened as he looked up at Harry. The sincerity in his eyes made his heart flutter. A warm blush broke out across his cheeks, and he was glad that his mask covered it mostly. His eyes casted down as a small smile broke out across his lips. His fingers tightened around Harry's arm as he glanced back up from behind his lashes.

"Thank you, Tamer Styles," he whispered gently.

Harry's eyes softened further as he placed a hand over Louis. "Just Harry is fine."

At his words the fringe haired boy looked up with wide eyes yet again. Then, a smile like the sun radiated from Louis. He'd only known the man for a few hours, but already he had proven more than trustworthy. Louis felt safe in his company. For the first time in almost two decades, Louis felt at home.

Suddenly without warning a warm heat spanned across Louis arm like bath water. He gasped and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and watched in awe as a soft white glow illuminated around his wrist. Harry's eyes widened as well as he did the same, the glow encompassing his skin. They both looked to one another then to the heavens. The gods had chosen their fate long ago, Harry realized, as they didn't even have to ask for their blessing. The gods had been waiting for a long time, they must have been. Another thing to study into, Harry thought in wonder as the trainees all cheered loudly.

Zara stood near Louis, while Draco near Harry. For the first time in centuries Zara looked to Draco as an equal as she watched her first Tamer in decades become branded to the man accompanying him. Her blood eyes glanced to the Coal Beast who looked to her as well. Her mind was still fresh with her old life, but she dare not speak of it to the humans, or speak of what this meant for the two men. She had lived through ceremonies as such before, lived through many Tamers. She had heard legends for centuries, and she was intrigued with how this one would turn out. This legend had been passed down over a millennium, and had always fascinated her. There were two ends however; the fear of one possible conclusion made even her skin crawl.

"Gods," Louis gasped as he watched his skin change. Black ink wrapped around his wrist like a snake as it fitted into his skin.

Once the light dimmed everyone huddled near to see the brand. Harry held his hand in front of him as Louis did to himself. His eyes studied the complex elaborate anchor that adorned his arm now, and the contrast of the black against his skin. After studying his own he looked to Louis and his eyes widened at the rope bracelet that was tattooed into his tan skin. Louis spun his wrist around to look at it and blinked in surprise at the detached ends. Understanding the meaning Harry took his hand. The younger boy cocked a brow at the older man before he also understood.

With a large smile Harry shot their entangled fingers high into the air.

"The gods have spoken! We have bonded as a single soul, shall anyone oppose us face our wrath!" Harry shouted in a commanding tone that sent pleasant shivers down Louis back.

"Cheers to the tamers of Fjall!" the group hollered.

Harry laughed loudly in excitement, his body electric from the new bond. Louis body fluxed in so many ways he felt high on the experience. He smiled so wide his teeth showed as he looked to Harry with delight. Within only a few short hours Harry had done something to him, something he'd never felt before and surely never would feel again. He didn't know what it was yet, this little seedling that grew inside him. Sooner rather than later however, he would find out just what was blooming inside him.

"Cheers to us, Louis of Fjall," Harry hummed with a dimpled smile as the others in the circle began to start the celebration ceremony.

With a smile like the sun Louis squeezed Harry's hand tightly. Harry's hand, a strangers hand, and a hand he somehow hoped to never let go. It had become his anchor, quite literally. He knew little of traditions, little of what he was now in, but that didn't matter. Harry would save him; this stranger would keep him safe. For once, Louis didn't fear a fellow human. For once, he trusted one.

"Cheers to us, Harry of Jokulsfell."

∞竜∞竜∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is 7,600 words... wow! radical!
> 
> also just encase of any confusion; Mydalir is the continent they live on. All fictional of course.
> 
> sorry it took so long to update. wont happen again.... i hope :/
> 
> kudos//comment//subscribe


	4. Chapter 4

∞竜∞竜∞

 

C h a p t e r F o u r

☸⇄ S a f e H a v e n ⇆ ☸

♪ ♫ ♩ ♬ Sound track: Infinity - One Direction ♪ ♫ ♩ ♬

 

Louis was quickly swarmed with greetings from the people around all asking where he came from, who he was, his origins, etcetera. The swarm of questions attacked him like honey bees to a flower, but unlike bees to a flower it was not a positive effect on Louis. In truth, he felt nauseated to the point he might pass out. Luckily, Harry hushed them all and told them not to overwhelm the younger boy who was practically about to faint from all the attention. His blood was pounding in his ears as he tried to let Harry speak while remaining polite to the group around him. A prickle still tingled his wrist as he stroked his thumb over the tattoo branding that now adorned his flesh. The events of the day were rushed, jarring, swift, and yet made the day seem like a lifetime.

Spirits and assorted ales were carted out of the large dining hall to the group who eagerly began to drink in celebration. Louis eyes widened as he saw the alcohol and his mind drifted to a time with a forgotten friend hidden in an alley whispering over a bitter drink that made them giggle. Drinking was not something Louis had pleasured himself in at all, since that day in the alley and he awoke the next morning with a pounding skull and enough vomit to fill a pig trough. He knew he had probably drank excessively, but regardless he wasn’t too keen on the idea as he saw the much older men downing the beverages like water.

“What the hell Harry? You didn’t tell us!” a voice complained loudly.

Louis eyes moved over and caught drift of the group of three approaching them. The one who had spoken was the blond who was currently sporting a drink in hand as were the other two. They all seemed very wary of Harry’s sudden declaration, and surprised to say the least. The blue eyed boy couldn’t blame them, he wasn’t even sure if today was reality or just a dream. It seemed very surreal to him.

The curly haired man blushed at his friends’ comments as they stood in front of the two newly bonded men. Liam quirked a brow at Louis mask. “I didn’t know myself until a few hours ago, Niall. Trust me, I wanted to tell you before the ceremony… but I was concerned you would have a fit,” he admitted with an uneasy chuckle.

Niall scoffed. “Still could have informed me. I wouldn’t have had a fit. Also, what’s up with the mask?”

“I was more concerned of Zayn or Liam,” Harry complied. The two boys narrowed their eyes at their friend. “And the mask is for security. Louis doesn’t wish to reveal his identity. Another reason he is Louis of Fjall. He hasn’t even informed me of his origins.”

Zayn gawked at this. “He hasn’t informed you of the basics of his identity but you just bonded with him? For all you know he could be a criminal!”

The tone Zayn carried made a frown twitch at the corner of Harry’s lips. Meanwhile Louis eyed the group of men skeptically, eyes analytical of their every breath. The air seemed to drop in degrees at the cold stare that filled the youngest man’s eyes. A large part of Louis wanted to snap at Zayn, irritated as he was, but reframed and instead cowered slightly near Harry. He didn’t wish to turn Harry on his companions, no matter how much he wanted to turn into a tyrant at Zayn’s words. In his own opinion, he hadn’t done anything to deserve such accusations and harsh words. It hurt a little to be so poorly trusted, but there was nothing he could do.

“I know enough to know he’s not in fact a criminal. I’m not a moronic buffoon Zayn, I understand my situation and actions. During my spare time before the ceremony I researched criminals hailing from the near settlements. If he’s from farther then I can not say. But honestly, does he look like a criminal?” Harry scoffed as he motioned to the boy who was standing warily behind him.

Zayn pursed his lips before shaking his head. “Still Harry…”

“We have every right to be worried,” Liam agreed softly before shooting Louis a tight smile. “We don’t mean to sound rude, I hope you can understand where we’re coming from in this predicament.”

Louis held back a scoff. “I can understand, but regardless I feel that talking about it in front of me like I’m merely some mindless body is in poor taste. Now if you’ll excuse me, my dragon is beckoning,” Louis snapped before turning on his heels.

Harry groaned as the smaller man marched off from the group. He knew that Louis wasn’t comfortable alone in such a large overbearing group, but it was obvious he wasn’t enjoying the company of the three men. Sighing he shot each of the three men a look that could kill. All plans to have Louis easily ease into the new situation were slowly deteriorating before him.

“Could the lot of you be nice for I don’t know, five bloody minutes? Is that too much to ask?” Harry barked in irritation.

“Ease up mate,” Niall rationalized. “We’re just confused and concerned. Look, whatever you think is best is okay with me, I support you Harry. Let me go talk to the kid for a bit while you three figure your own shit out, yeah?”

After a small pause, Harry nodded. “Fine, but don’t call him kid. He hates people belittling his age.”

With a stern nod Niall wandered off to find the younger boy. Harry groaned softly as he rubbed his face with his large hands, irritation burning in his chest. The situation had turned sour very quickly, and he hoped it wouldn’t rot entirely. Now that they were bonded, if Louis left now because of his friends it would mean the suffering of a thousand lives. The bond of companions was not as strong as the romantic bonds, but it was still one of the most important ceremonies of a lifetime. 

“Why didn’t you object when it was still possible? You realize whatever you say now is futile,” Harry spoke through his clenched jaw. The connection was flowing through his soul now and any objections to his companion was a direct attack on him now.

Liam bit his lip in embarrassment while Zayn’s lips turned into a thin line. “There are ceremonies,” Zayn began.

“Forbidden,” Harry chided.

The darker man sighed deeply. “Look, we’re just concerned. We could have objected, but that would be been humiliating for you.”

“Well that isn’t my fault you didn’t think to act,” Harry replied in scorn.

“Exactly, so we will deal with whatever comes next,” Liam interjected to help simmer the growing tension surrounding the group. “We were just rightly worried about you Harry, this isn’t just some small occurrence, it could be one of the biggest decisions of your entire existence as a mortal.”

Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from snapping at his friends. He knew they were right, but a newly awakened instinct in him was very much in denial of their statements. Swallowing down his anger, Harry nodded. “Okay, fine. But you have to trust my judgement, I am the leader of this settlement.” Liam quickly agreed in respect while Zayn reluctantly nodded. “Good, we’ve come to an agreement. Now, if you’ll excuse me I’m going to find my apprentice.”

They gave a small bow of respect as Harry turned from them. Liam groaned into his hands as Harry disappeared into the sea of individuals. The whole situation was giving him premature grey hairs. He watched his friend cross his arms tightly and gnaw on his lower lip. The disapproval of the situation was evident on the man’s face as the blazing fire casted dancing lights across his skin. A cool wind blew through the crowd and made Liam shiver slightly before he gazed up at the stars. They shined brightly in clusters of light and magic. The moon glowed too casting a thin veil of light across the mountains, not quite reaching the deep forests beyond.

“If the gods agreed it can’t be terrible,” Liam voiced finally.

Zayn kicked the ground once, twice, before looking to his fellow trainee. “The gods could be setting them up for failure, you know this. Loki likes playing games,” he grunted with a flare of anger.

Liam’s eyes softened. “We know that, but this was not a trick. We both know the blessing of Odin and Frigg. Even Loki could not duplicate that ceremony…” Liam glanced towards the hungry fire that brought comfort yet mass destruction with it. “But if the gods truly matched them from the heavens like this, there must be challenges to face.” Suddenly as he spoke a chill ran down his spine, but it wasn’t from the cold.

With wide eyes Liam glanced to Zayn who stared at him with equal confusion. “A warning?” the golden eyed man offered as he shot his stare to the sky.

Liam pinched his lips as he fought the concern from flooding his lungs. “A warning,” he agreed.

Zayn inhaled deeply. “The gods are stirring. The mountains are mumbling to each other. The forests whisper to the valleys.”

Liam swallowed hard. “Well, man of the gods, what do we do?”

The wind picked up and flooded the camp in a chill of ice. Drunken bodies payed no mind as they swayed softly to the instruments the bard's played and made the sound of wart hogs as they spoke. Zayn’s exotic skin seemed to glow as the fire appeared to dance with him, stroking its warm fingers across his cheeks and kissing his throat.

“The gods are placing bets, fear in their hearts. Loki even shivers in the shadows.” Zayn glanced back to the brown eyed man and inhaled deeply. “We must remain wary. I have no clue what they warn us of, but it can’t be good.”

Liam nodded sharply. “Wary, got it.”

Zayn smirked without humour. “By the gods, what have we gotten our souls into?”

 

∞竜∞竜∞

 

Anger and disappointment filled Louis head as he wandered off from the group to find comfort elsewhere. The words of the group hurt, he had hoped that they would be more accepting of this like Harry had promised. But alas, that was not the case, Louis thought. Sulking, he sat down off to the side near Zara who was watching all the humans around them cautiously. He brought his legs to his chest while a deep sigh escaped his lips. He had hoped not to anger anyone, he was almost tempted to run away. The thought made him mad at himself. How could he run off just after bonding with Harry? That was a selfish idea, if he had wanted to so badly he should have before hand when he had the chance.

Suddenly a little sharp creature landed on his shoulder making him jolt. After a beat he chuckled once he noticed it was just Bub. Gently he took the little dragon and scratched under his chin while his thumb stroked his sharp back. “Hey little guy,” he cooed as the little dragon appeared to purr. “At least you like me…” Louis mumbled with sad eyes.

“He’s not the only one.”

Louis looked up and was surprised to see the blond haired boy - Niall - before him with a charming grin. He was wearing a pair of worn boots with a slightly unbuttoned silk shirt, and seemed to beam like a star as he grinned wide. Louis blinked in confusion as the boy sat down beside him and offered a warm smile.

“Sorry about earlier,” Niall began as he extended a hand. “Truce?”

Louis looked at his hand in surprise before slowly taking it in a firm shake. “Truce,” he agreed, his voice mimicking his confusion.

The blond smiled wide at that before leaning back against Zara who grunted in disapproval but made no move to kick him away. “You seem like a pretty relaxed kid - guy, guy I mean,” he corrected as he glanced at the younger man.

Louis’ cheeks turned red in irritation at the blond’s words before his eyes softened and he shrugged. “I am, but I’m not a kid.”

“Henceforth why I corrected myself,” Niall replied wittily.

Louis scoffed but a smirk mingled with the noise as he looked at Harry’s friend. “I’m sorry for acting a little bratty.”

Niall shook his head at that. “Nah, we were acting on our emotions. Should’a thought about how you must feel. This is all probably a lot to take in, yeah?”

Louis looked at the tiny dragon in his hands that nuzzled against his thumb. The day had been long and life changing, so the boy nodded softly. “You could say that… I didn’t think this would happen when I woke up this morning,” he admitted. With a deep sigh he leaned back against Zara’s thick hide and glanced to the boy beside him.

“I imagine not, no one could have predicted this,” Niall laughed. He had a nice laugh, Louis noted, soft, smooth, and welcoming. It was hearty and brightened up the dim sky. The flames licked up the wood while the boys spoke, crackling with life as it burnt through the wood to charcoal. “So Louis, what do you like it do in your spare time?” Niall offered a question as he rested his hands behind his head.

Louis scratched as his chin, a thin stubble brushing his fingers. Bub sleepily flew up to nestle against his master’s neck. Niall watched in surprise at the docile dragon that resided on Louis collarbone. He’s tried to tame one before as he liked smaller dragons, but had failed every time. This was impressive to the blond.

“I guess I enjoy flying with Zara, when she lets me. Whenever I’m not with Zara I’m trying to find her,” Louis chuckled as he nudged the white dragon. She let out a breath of ice as if he signal she was chuckling herself.

“She’s not tamed?” Niall spoke up in surprise.

“Well like, half way? I’m not sure, she’s just very free spirited and I’m not sure how to explain it. I was never taught how to tame a dragon,” Louis admitted. Niall had an easy atmosphere that had Louis lips running.

“You were never taught?” Niall gasped, even more surprised than before. “But you tamed her? And how were you never taught?” he rambled off.

Louis face suddenly fell and the blond’s surprise faded as he saw the boy’s shields lift again. Gazing at his open hands the younger man shrugged his shoulders helplessly. “There are some people who don’t deserve to be taught,” he whispered, as if it had been recited to him a million times.

Before Niall could reply a figure blocked off the light of the fire. The two looked up and a small smile tried to fight its way across Louis lips as he saw the older man standing tall before them. The fire glowed around him like a halo causing his hair to look soft and wild all at the same time.

“Louis, there you are,” Harry sighed in relief as he reached a hand out to the boy.

He took the older man's outreached hand as he got to his feet. A smile spread over Harry’s lips as he squeezed Louis hand once before dropping it. A flame ignited behind his touch making the fringe haired boy’s cheeks flame slightly. He hoped Harry’s shadow hid the colour on his cheeks from the light of the fire.

“Figure everything out with the duo?” Niall inquired as he too stood.

Harry nodded once. “All dealt with. Now Louis! This is a time for celebration, come on,” the curly haired man grinned wide as he took the boy's hand again.

In favour of a fight Louis followed after the man with a small smile in his eyes. They were brought to the thick of the crowd where everyone danced and sang off key to the bard’s tales. Harry laughed when Louis nearly was knocked over by a woman’s arm as she danced. With a blush he got closer to Harry to prevent himself from being smacked again. Fabric covered bodies twirled around the fire while voices cheered congratulations to Harry from all angles. Glass bottles of ale littered the dust ground bathing in spilled wines as people skipped around them. Bub had squirmed his way into Louis tunic and hid there for warmth as he snoozed.

“Here,” Harry offered as he handed Louis a cup that seemed to have manifested out of thin air.

Louis took the mug and looked into it to see a red liquid sloshing around. “I uh, I don’t like to drink,” he admitted bashfully as he looked up to the older man.

“Oh,” he replied in surprise.

“Sorry,” Louis apologies, not exactly sure why he was.

“Don’t be,” Harry chuckled softly before taking the drink and placing it in the hand of a passerbyer who cheered at the new drink in hand. “I’ll fetch you some water perhaps?” he offered kindly.

Flustered, he managed a nod. Harry smiled, dimples and all, before wandering off in search of water for the smaller man. Louis stood near the fire and warmed his palms as he waited for the man’s return. As he waited he began to count the stars in the dark sky above him, wondering how many nights such a task would take. They appeared to go on for infinity. So many tales could be told with the lights in the night above him. He wondered if his story would ever end up among them. He stook the thought away, unlikely, he thought, slaves don’t get that kind of chance, and those who do aren’t like myself. A deep sigh escaped his lips while his eyes moved across the galaxies ahead of him. No one would find him important enough to be written in the stars, he thought.

“What’re you looking at?” Harry’s voice called over the crowd as he suddenly appeared near Louis.

The boy jumped in surprise and blushed. “The sky, it’s very beautiful tonight,” he noted while biting his lips.

Harry looked at the sky then paused his eyes on Louis. After a moment a smile moved over his lips. “Come with me,” he insisted as he handed Louis the water he had fetched.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly has Harry once again carted him away. They left the crowd and the younger boy cocked a brow in surprise as he was lead up the hill towards Harry’s home. Refraining from asking questions he just followed after the man as they went to the home. Confusion continued to build as they entered the home and rushed up the flights of stairs quickly.

“Where,”

“Almost there,” Harry quickly cut in with a wide smile.

Louis shook his head but chuckled softly regardless. They finally made it to the top room and went inside. The room was Harry’s, but it was too dark to make anything out. A glimpse of the moon flooded the windows and illuminated clutter of books everywhere. His bed was unmade and had books, pages, sketches, maps, the works spread across it as with the floor. His eyes caught on a huge map that covered an entire wall that was only partially drawn, markings of a bay, land, sea, new land Louis had never seen before scrawled across it. A land called Vinland was messily drawn with ink overlying it in darker more confirmed lines as the landscape changed with what Louis could only guess to be better discovery. Before he could comment the curly haired man opened the window and dragged Louis out with him. He climbed skillfully up the roof - a drink still in his hand unspilled - making Louis inquire if he was a monkey which seemed odd since he’d watched the boy trip over his own two feet before.

“Come on!” he called down with a laugh to his voice as he scaled the edge of the home.

Louis groaned as he started climbing, praying he wouldn’t end up a splatter on the ground as he did so. His feet slipped occasionally, making his head jump to his throat, but after much risk he finally climbed to the top. His drink had spilt a little but he didn’t pay it much mind as he crawled up beside Harry who was smirking as he looked at the young man.

“That was so risky! I could have died!” Louis objected as he sat down beside the curly haired man. Removing his mask he glared to the man in frustration. “Do you have any idea-”

“Shh,” Harry chuckled softly as he took Louis chin between his fingers. “Look,” he hummed as he directed the boys face to the cliff side.

With a gasp, Louis eyes widened in wonder as the man’s fingers slowly dropped their hold. The sky was magnificent, with millions of stars glistening. Not hidden by the light of the fire, they shone so bright and beautiful it took Louis breath away. He couldn’t count the times Zara had shown him such sights on high mountains, but regardless it always left him breathless. The stars seemed to glimmer in dances before them as they fly in the sky. With a slack jaw, Louis studied the sky above him while Harry took a sip of the thick bitter wine next to him. While blue eyes were caught on the site, green eyes watched the pair beside them with curiosity and warmth. Maybe it was the alcohol or the new bond, but it made Harry wish to be reckless. He pushed the thought from his mind, he’d only known the boy for a day, even if only a day had been enough to put the thought of a companion Harry had thought he never wanted in his mind.

“This is fascinating,” Louis whispered in awe.

“It’s my favourite sight,” Harry agreed as he glanced to the stars. “Feels… peaceful. I have a feeling of potential when I look to them. Whenever I feel upset I come up here and just sit here for hours. I’ve never shown anyone the sky up here before,” he hummed as he leaned back after another sip of his drink. “It’s my safe haven.”

Louis’ eyes dropped to Harry as he heard the underlying sorrow in his voice. He lied down next to the man and watched the sky. “Why did you show me then?” Louis inquired softly as he felt Bub nuzzle against the base of his neck.

A quiet still silence fell as Harry thought. He watched the sky as he licked his lips while thrumming his fingers against his stomach. Louis waited patiently as he rested his head on his hands while counting the stars, knowing he’d never be able to but he was a fascinating thought, knowing he’d never be able to count them all because they went on for eternity. Stories were constantly being written, which made a small hope bloom in Louis chest that he would join the stars one day.

“I’ve always wanted to show someone, have someone awake beside me just as enamored, just as absorbed, just as… enchanted by the concept of infinity.” Harry closed his eyes after he spoke, listening to the breathing patterns of the young man beside him.

Louis heart ached at the idea of how alone Harry must really be. He sounded so sorrowful, yet relieved at the idea he had someone. The thought that Louis was the one who helped with this relief was baffling. But he understood, somehow he felt the same towards Harry.

“Have you ever tried to count them?” Louis whispered softly as he turned to Harry.

The man cracked his eyes open to look at the boy. His blue eyes twinkled with the light of the stars, causing Harry to feel just as enamored with him as he was with the lights above. His heartbeat was rapid in his ribcage as he looked at the boy with slight wonder. “The stars? Of course,” he hummed with a small chuckle. “Can you imagine how many there are? Yet I still try to count them. Maybe I hope that there is an end, that I’ll know everything by then. But at the same time… I don't want there to be an end. Because something has to go on forever, or what do I even matter in this?” Harry rambled off.

Louis widened before softening. He shuffled closer to Harry to where he could feel his warmth. With a smile adorning his face he spoke, “Infinity.”

“What?” Harry cocked his brow in confusion.

“They go on for infinity. Which means you will too,” Louis promised as he glanced to the green eyes beside him.

A chuckle escaped the man’s lips as he glanced to the sky. “Which means we will too,” he whispered quietly.

“What did you say?” Louis hummed as he connected constellations above them.

“Nothing,” Harry chuckled again, his chest warm. “Nothing at all.”

 

∞竜∞竜∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I know its been a long time. With all the drama I haven't been up to write in all honesty. But the new song got released, I've been getting happier regarding the bullshit happening, I've been thinking about my concert experience... It's made me very happy. I'm still upset about a lot of stuff, mainly at this point the article with Liam in the LGBT magazine. You know the one. Being part of the LGBT community, and seeing that in a LGBT magazine... yeah it hurt a lot.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)
> 
> And yes there is a few references to Infinity in here because I literally binge wrote (well the skeleton was written but you get the picture) this chapter after the song dropped which may be why it seems short and rushed. Hope you enjoyed it regardless.And yes I know that Infinity was totally written for Zayn by Louis (in my opinion anyways) but it worked into my writing aha, I love the song so much! (zouis for life tho, like brotp no matter what)
> 
> Also I got a tattoo, which was cool. It just says Free. Getting another soon, 1D based this time. Cool stuff. I might post a photo of that one when i get it. It's goin to be radical.
> 
> Oh I turned 18. That's another thing. Cool happenings.
> 
> Anways
> 
> kudos//comment//subscribe


	5. Chapter Five

C h a p t e r F i v e

☸⇄ T r a i n i n g ⇆ ☸

 

♪ ♫ ♩ ♬ Sound track: Crosses by Jose Gonzalez - Veneer ♪ ♫ ♩ ♬

 

“Rise and shine!”

Louis groaned loudly as he rolled his face deeper into the soft pillow his head rested on. The sun streamed in through the curtains in a morning glow that warmed his skin. Dust danced in the rays as Louis blurry eyes slowly peaked open. He hadn’t remembered going to bed last night, the last thing he remembered was dozing off while Harry talked about training schedules. With flushed cheeks he realized that the Tamer must have carried him off the roof and to his chambers. How that klutz managed, Louis hadn’t a clue.

“What?” Louis grumbled as he slowly stretched his arms out. He’d never slept so peacefully in his life. He felt bliss, his back didn’t ache and his body felt refreshed. It felt like a cloud, the bed he slept in.

He glanced up to see a familiar dimpled face, hair kept up while he was dressed in fitted yet flexible clothing. The excitement that radiated off him made Louis wonder how he was human, considering the sun had barely breached the peaks of the mountains. He isn’t human, Louis thought in astonishment.

“Time to get up! Time for training,” Harry replied simply. He turned swiftly out of the chambers while Louis burrowed further into the blankets in denial. Just before sleep could take him again Harry’s head popped inside his door. “You have five minutes before I send a dragon to fetch you, most likely a saeve draco.”

Saeve draco, savage dragon, large enough to swallow a human whole and built like a snake - more commonly an anaconda. It got its name from the savage way it ripped its prey limb from limb with its shark like teeth. It’s wings folded close to its body like flesh then expanded like a bat's wings that shot if faster than an arrow. It was a deadly dragon that Louis had run into before that almost cost him his life on different occasions.

The younger boy immediately shot up and off the bed while the older went outside to wait with a smirk on his lips.

“He’s a demon!” Louis yelped to himself as he tore himself from his days previous clothing.

Quickly he fetched some clothing but in frustration tossed on his original pants as the older mans were too long for him. He would get some tailored later on. After pulling out a random black silk puffy shirt he shimmed on his worn boots. He glanced down at the threaded chest of the shirt, tying it loosely for ease of movement.

Harry was no joke, he had seemed quite easy going as well as friendly but it appeared to disappear when training began. Louis could now understand why the man had risen so quickly, the glint in his eyes was that of sheer determination. It was admirable. The younger man hoped to one day be as confident as his master. Was master the correct word? It sat wrong in Louis belly. Master was the word for a man who held a cane and struck at the slightest mistake. Harry had said to call him Harry, so Louis hoped that was accepted all around. He didn’t want to call the older man anything with such malice behind it. It was something to observe and discuss.

Once his mask was secured and his cap adorned he took a moment to breathe. Today was his first day of training, today was his first step to become a Tamer. He hoped to understand it better, and to find out exactly what a Calmer was. Shaking his head he dashed out of his room as to not be late.

Making it with seconds to spare he puffed a breath as he emerged from the castle like housing. He looked around to see Harry standing calmly with thread in his fingers a few feet from the large oak doors. Messing about with the line he glanced up with wide eyes. 

“Oh, that was quick,” Harry said in surprise. A cats cradle was currently threaded through his fingers, his fingers moving accordingly to create more elaborate patterns.

“I hadn’t taken your warning as a joke,” Louis replied curtly.

A large smile spread across the older man's face at the words. “Good, I wouldn’t want to have to use my trump card so soon.” Removing his fingers from the string he shoved it into his pocket before moving his eyes upwards. “Now, let us start with some basic training. The morning will be battle skills. First we must prepare your basic sword skills,” he explained as he began to walk.

Clumsily Louis was quick to catch up.

“What do you mean? I thought I was being trained on the art of dragons?” he questioned in confusion.

Harry chuckled at Louis words. “Of course you are, but you also must train yourself. You have to be strong to be able to tame a dragon. And, if you’re part of my camp, you must be trained in the basic art of battle.”

Furrowing his brows he nodded. Taking note of his words he listened to Harry’s explanations while they walked down to the base camp. His mind soaked up every word like a sponge. Normally he would have scoffed and dismissed such words that didn’t matter to him, but this did matter he now understood. Whatever the Tamer told him was important, down to the last syllable.

As they approached the training grounds Louis noticed it was relatively vacant. “Where is everyone?” he inquired, accidentally interrupting Harry.

“Oh, breakfast of course! You cannot train on an empty stomach. To become strong you must keep your body fueled or you’ll run out of strength before gaining any,” the man stated as if it was basic knowledge.

“Oh,” Louis mimicked in surprise. “I uh, okay…”

Harry’s brows furrowed at the odd response. “Do you not take breakfast in the morning?”

Louis cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Well, no. I was never supplied it, it's a luxury is it not?” Harry didn’t know how to respond. Louis flushed further as he realized what he said was not the common way of life for the people around him. “Forget it,” he brushed off. 

That was not something the curly haired man would forget, both of them knew this. Regardless the subject was dropped for Louis sake. The rest of the walk to the meal hall consisted of more ramble about the camp that Louis tried to listen to. He felt like he wasn’t in a place he belonged though, he felt like an alien. None of the way of life these men lived by was what he was brought up as. He was brought up in a tough environment that did not allow for any luxuries. This was all new to him, luxuries that were commonalty. He couldn’t wrap his mind around such a concept.

They entered the dining hall, the walls vibrating with noise. Men and women laughed around the long tables, the single largest buzzing with small time trainers or advanced trainees. The atmosphere was friendly, loud with excitement. Louis had never heard such a thing that did not revolve around a celebration. Meals were always silent events, too loud and the cane would come out, or worse. The ghost of the sizzle of an iron heated stick against flesh filled Louis nostrils. Marks on his body burned at the spirited memory.

The hall suddenly fell silent when the duo was noticed. All eyes were once again on Louis as he cowered slightly behind Harry. Usually he was loud and prideful, but in such a foreign environment his skin felt too large for him.

“Morning!” Harry greeted with a wide smile as he wandered to the head of the table. The seat to the right of the table was empty, the designated spot for a companion. Louis swallowed hard as he realized this was now his spot. The seat seemed to drag him down like a chain.

“Morning Tamer Styles!” the hall cheered.

Louis felt a little lighter at their positive response.

“What is on the menu this morning?” Harry inquired to the man that sat in the spot across from Louis designated chair. The Tamer sat and smiled encouragingly to Louis who sunk timidly into his own seat. It was the dark skinned man - Zayn - who Louis eyes met, the amber brown hues like a warm autumn afternoon. The colour reminded him of days when he and another boy would sneak ripened apples that tasted sweet with a crisp bite to them from the fields.

“Porridge, bread, and ale,” Zayn replied as he lifted his wooden spoon. It looked warm and had dried fruit in it. Louis mouth watered at the site. He’d only ever received such rich porridge on Sundays if he was lucky.

“Perfect,” Harry chuckled. “I’ll fetch us some, Louis.”

Blushing the younger boy glanced up. “You don’t have to,” Louis was quick to interject but Harry just chuckled again.

“Sit, relax. I’ll be right back,” he insisted before leaving the table.

Louis watched him hesitantly before returning his eyes to the table. He noticed the men around him were those close to Harry, the trio from last night. Relief sagged his shoulders as he realized Niall was beside him.

“Hi mate!” the blond greeted with a tired smile. His eyes seemed bloodshot and he had a rasp to his voice.

“Morning,” Louis responded with a small smile.

“Sorry about last night,” the man - Liam - spoke with a tinge of embarrassed pink to his cheeks. His voice was slightly groggy as well. “Let me reintroduce myself; I’m Liam.”

Relaxing, the youngest shook his outstretched hand. He sat beside Zayn who was chewing the inside of his cheek. “It’s alright. I understand your reaction,” he acknowledged. “It was petty of me to get so worked up.”

“Not at all!” Niall interjected. “We acted childishly.”

Louis smirked at that.

“Not so loud,” Zayn complained with a wince. “My head is pounding already.”

Niall laughed at that before wincing as well.

Louis looked at them in confusion before registering what they were experiencing. A hangover hung over the bodies around him, making him more pleased that he hadn’t drank the night previous. While he had escaped it seemed everyone had drank till they were silly. The look of reluctant tiredness was apparent on many faces in the hall.

“You seem quite rested,” Liam commented as he rubbed his temple.

Louis smirked again. “I don’t drink, I haven’t had a good experience with alcohol.”

“You and me both,” Niall grumbled as he spooned the food into his mouth. “Well, that’s a lie, but you understand what I mean.”

A chuckle escaped his lips at the boys comment.

“So, why the mask?” Zayn asked, drawing Louis attention to him.

The man flushed slightly. Squirming he bit at his lip. “I plan to conceal my identity. I want to remain anonymous for the time being.”

The man looked skeptical at the response.

Luckily before more could be uncovered Harry returned with two bowls filled with sweet smelling food. A small loaf of bread freshly baked sat atop, making Louis mouth water again at the site. His stomach growled as he inhaled the scent.

“Thank you,” he said gratefully.

“No problem,” Harry said. He sat down before taking a bite of his food.

Slowly Louis dipped his spoon into the thick porridge before taking the mouthful past his lips. The taste exploded across his tongue making him almost moan. He hadn’t tasted something so wonderful in ages. It tasted of dried berries and raisins. The taste of sweet spices mixed with the fruit causing Louis to widen his eyes. Expensive spices from across the sea greeted his palate. The taste was something he’d only experienced when he’d stolen a sweet roll from the table at a feast he had been forced to serve at.

“This is amazing,” Louis praised as he inhaled another bite.

Liam laughed at the younger man's response. “S’just porridge.”

Embarrassed, Louis collected himself. “I’ve never had something like this,” he admitted.

The men around him all widened their eyes, except for Harry who took note of Louis mannerisms. Before more could be said on the subject the seasoned Tamer asked about the training schedule for the groups that day. The Calmer sighed in relief before meeting Harry’s eyes in a indebted expression. The man just exchanged a smile.

The meal continued with Louist eating his fill, not being able to eat more than half his meal. His stomach wasn’t used to such a rich, hefty, large meals. He felt like he’d burst at the seems with another bite.

People filtered out table by table in groups to head off to training. Louis watched the first table leave with curiosity.

“Each table represents a group.” He glanced to Harry who responded to his unspoken question. “This morning table Fire goes to practice flight or run with their dragons. Earth will hone their tracking skills, dragons aside for the day. Water will train their spiritual bond with their dragons. Wind will go dragon searching. Lastly Spirit will train in the battle ground in the early hours. After dinner everything changes, then after supper depending some training continues or trainees are released for the evening.” The man motioned to each table as he spoke, highlighting the flag each sported. “When you arrive at this Tamer ground you are assigned a group based on your skills, personality, and other such things. The extraordinary are the only ones to end up with Spirit. Each group has Tamers who are experienced that lead the group. Spirit has the best as each person here is either almost a full fledged Tamer or posses amazing potential. Thus there are far more Tamers to help train the soon to be’s.” He spoke with a maturity that showed his knowledge and wisdom. “I created the system to aid each trainee. A system that benefits them better than most camps.”

Louis looked at Harry in awed admiration. He was aged far past his moons. The fact the man was so knowledgable, humble, kind, and generous only made Louis look at him in an even more positive light. He most definitely lived up to his legend that was whispered about farther than Hamarr Lagoon.

Soon after everyone finished, standing to retreat to the training ground. Louis followed after Harry like a lost pup as they moved about the large area towards a lower section of the camp. A dirt expansion spread large with all sorts of targets, dummies, obstacles, the works spread across the area. There was a wooden walled separate training area that housed the armoury. Large wooden doors opened to another training area. The Calmer was in awe at the equipment and the areas set up. It was a fantastic training ground that even the King’s men would envy. 

Following the Tamer, Louis looked at the men who ensheathed their personal weapons to begin training. Each went off with a seasoned trainer who spinned a blade around like it was a dance. The trio of men around Harry dispersed with one another causing Louis to glance at them in confusion.

“They don’t need a trainer,” Harry supplied.

“You know reading someone's mind is a little creepy,” Louis retorted.

Harry laughed with a blush. “Sorry, I could just tell. They are fighting and training with one another. By the end of the season they will all be Tamers. They plan to stay with me here to help train rather than go to Gamlastrond or back to Jokulsfell.”

Gamlastrond was the capital of Mydalir. Many Tamers went there for work or to join the elite ranks of the king’s army or be assigned jobs. Few Tamers stayed with their home villages to train their future generations. Gamlastrond was a towering city with walls as high as a mountain and gates thick as a tree. It housed the castle, so gorgeous and grand people from other lands came to just admire it. The reason it was so magnificent was because the origin tale of Mydalir.

“Do you know the origin of the land?” Harry asked the younger boy as he thought of Gamlastrond.

Louis shook his head. “Afraid not. All I know it is the city Gamlastrond was made by the God Dragon entirely of crystals.”

Harry smiled fondly at Louis. “Well perhaps I will tell you the origin tale tonight. It is a very common story told to children or taught to newcomers of the land.” He then slapped his hands together with a wide grin. “But now is time for training. We’ll start with sparing.” 

Louis nodded and looked warily around him. The clashing of swords rang in his ears as he watched the precision gained after years of practice demonstrated among the men surrounding the area. He had never been properly trained with a sword, he only learned it by himself in the mountains. Unlike those around him though, he could use a sickle just as well as any weapon. Harvesting in the fall and having to survive against any carnivorous animals that wandered near left him skilled. Unfortunately, a sword was a much different weapon, but he hoped they had some similar attributes. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of everyone so quickly.

Harry went into the armoury while Louis bit at his nails outside. He was nervous, Harry could tell that and Louis knew it. The fear of embarrassment radiated off of him more profoundly than a waterfall.

When Harry returned from inside with two swords in hand he tossed one to the younger boy. “Here, it shouldn’t be too long or heavy. If it is we’ll switch it out,” Harry promised as Louis unsheathed the weapon.

Surprisingly the weapon felt light in Louis hands and wasn’t so long that he didn’t feel in control of it. In fact, he was surprised Harry had picked out such a perfect fitting weapon. Now, the only fear was not being able to use it correctly.

“Wow, it’s perfect,” Louis admired. His eyes crossed over the slim shape of it, the handle was wrapped in leather so Louis hands could get a grip of it as he got used to sword combat. It was elegant, the handle exposing metal work that resembled vines and roses.

Harry chuckled. “I’m glad to hear. So, how about we practice outside the centre. I feel like you’d be more comfortable away from everyone else?” Harry offered with a warm smile.

Louis blushed and felt his heart quicken at the kind expression on the older man's face. “Thank you again, Harry.”

He grinned wider. “Don’t mention it. Now, follow me.”

They exited the area while others practiced their skills against one another. Louis watched as Zayn dived and made a quick cut at Niall’s legs. Fascinated, he watched as the blond bounced up over the swing before pressing his own blade against his opponents neck. A sliver of red appeared against the contrast of his dark skin as Zayn sighed in defeat. Louis shivered as he saw the Niall cheering in victory as Liam placed a cloth against Zayn’s neck. It soaked up the thick crimson liquid quickly.

“You practice with no remorse,” Louis commented as they left the area. They moved towards the side of the field and close to the forest edge. The image of Zayn’s fresh blood was imprinted in his mind.

Harry nodded. “The best way to learn is through defeat. Next time Zayn will remember to protect his vitals. He left himself exposed. He’s lucky he’s against Niall and not someone who is aiming to kill... and go through with it.” Harry watched Louis and noticed the little amount of skin showing on his face was a shade paler than usual. “Don’t worry Louis, I will be the only one sparring with you. I don’t intend to leave you with marks. I won't let anyone hurt you, you’re safe here,” he promised.

Louis looked up at the taller man and managed a weak smile. He was glad Harry could tell just how scared he was. “Pinky promise?” Louis said with a cocked brow.

Harry glanced down and noticed Louis extended hand, pinky out. With a warm smile he lifted his hand and intertwined their fingers. “Pinky promise.”

∞竜∞竜∞

“The first step to sword fighting is understanding the blade. Feel its power and respect its ability to kill. You have to realize the power you're holding over the lives around you when you wield it. You must understand you are playing god by using the blade in your grasp,” Harry spoke in an elegant wise voice that demanded attention.

Harry had been instructing Louis on some basic stances and areas to keep protected during battle as well as the importance of the weapon. The boy was a quick learner which made Harry all that much more pleased with his decision to make him his companion. Louis had been mimicking Harry with ease, and even seemed to be getting antsy just holding the blade. He’d also removed his mask for easy of movement, but put it on whenever someone stepped from inside the training building.

“You must be able to understand it like it is a living breathing human,” Harry continued.

Louis cocked an amused brow. Since leaving the area of expert fighters, he’d opened up more towards Harry which was both a blessing and a curse. The boy was a bottle of sass, shaken up and opened. Regardless, Harry found it amusing as well as endearing even when the boy muttered a few light hearted insults.

“What? Am I supposed to take it out to a pub? Show it a good time?” Louis joked as he twisted his wrist to make the blade reflect the morning sunshine.

Harry’s stern demeanor wavered as he giggled. “You could try that, but I’m sure you’d like to maintain your naughty bits?” he inquired while he spit the mint he’d been sucking on to the ground.

Louis blushed but laughed nonetheless. “I said dine it, not fuck it!”

They both laughed at the odd conversation path they’d taken. Quickly though they sobered up as Harry unsheathed his own blade. The hilt was golden, the metal work reminded Louis of a dragon as it wrapped tightly to the blade. A ruby glistened in the eye of the dragon, blinding Louis slightly.

“As funny as I find this encounter we should get back to practicing. Now, first off, swing it around. Feel the momentum it carries, feel the power your strikes will have.” As he spoke Harry swung his blade in motions like a dance, a fierce precision behind the strikes.

In awe, he watched the way the man's arms flexed, his body contoured, and the way the blade sliced through the air. It all demonstrated unyielding power. As he watched, the realization of just how experienced Harry was once again washed over him. In comparison, Louis was a meak unworthy opponent. The man had the skill to take down any dragon, human were easy prey to his sword.

“Okay,” Harry hummed as he straightened up and glanced to his companion. “Your turn, try swinging it around.”

Hesitantly Louis nodded before bringing his own weapon up before him. He tried to follow Harry’s moments by slicing long quick strokes. Immediately he could feel the way it carried his body forward, cutting the air swiftly. He was not controlling the blade, it was controlling him.

“Now, try to move it the way you want. You’ve felt the way it would like to inflict damage. Instead of allowing it the power, you decide where you want it to move,” the Tamers voice broke through the silence of the wind.

Louis glanced to Harry with a frown. “What do you mean? Aren’t I doing that?”

Harry shook his head. “No, you are allowing it to take you. You must control it. Regularily people practice on dummies when doing this. But I have faith you don’t need an object to understand the sword. I want you to understand it by your own actions.”

A sigh and pout made its way from the younger man. “So what you're saying is, you're giving me the hard treatment?”

“Precisely,” Harry replied with pride.

“You think,” Louis began as he sliced the sword diagonally, “that I’m stronger than I’ve been letting on?”

The man shrugged. “Maybe.”

Blushing Louis took another jab at the air. Unfortunately he tripped up a little and almost fell forward with the sword. Flushed redder he straightened himself up and scoffed at his own mistake. “Fucking idiot,” he cussed at himself while shaking his head.

Suddenly Harry was beside him, a hand on his shoulder. Surprised Louis looked up and met the Tamer’s emerald eyes. “Don’t get like that. Don’t put yourself down.” Harry’s eyes held sincerity as he spoke, but a blush surfaced as he realized just how close they were to one another. With an embarrassed cough he continued. “You must of course work hard to get to where you want to be, but beating yourself up will only discourage you.”

The kind words made Louis cheeks flame with heat. He’d never had anyone so concerned for him before. The feeling of Harry’s warm hand against the thin material of his shirt made goosebumps rise on his skin. He could smell the lingering sweet porridge on Harry’s lips as well as the mint leaves he’d been chewing. The scent of fresh earth was fresh on his skin from his days in the forest, making him even more appealing as they stood close. A curl hung loosely from the messy bun atop his head, blowing softly in the breeze. Louis could feel his breath becoming deeper as Harry remained so close to him.

“Thank you,” Louis stuttered out while pink painted his cheeks.

The moment broke, and Harry smiled softly to the Calmer. “Anytime Louis. Now, back to practice shall we?”

They continued on with Louis growing more accustomed to the blade while finding the similarities between it and the sickle he used to use. Before he knew it he was using it easily, understanding what Harry meant by controlling it. He could begin in one motion before quickly adjusting to a completely different strike. The impressed look that crossed Harry’s features was genuine as he saw Louis quick improvements. The boy was amazing, quickly flicking his wrists to adjust his trajectory while swinging the blade like a seasoned swordsmen. It took Harry’s breath away.

Stepping back he watched Louis movements as well as the way his body twisted. His core strength was strong, and his arms showed seasoned training. He looked like one of the farmboys Harry had seen who could harvest crops so quickly he’d always been left stunned. As the boy continued, Harry’s eyes roamed his body more, moving past the eyes of a trainer. He found himself admiring the curves of his body, the thickness of his thighs, and the shape of his profile. Soon it was admiration for his beauty and less of his skills.

“So, what next?”

Blinking, Harry looked at the Calmer who was glancing at him pecurley. Coughing to mask his blush, the Tamer straightened himself up. “Well, we can take a break. You’re looking quite sweaty,” Harry commented as he saw the drops of liquid on his forehead.

Louis sighed in relief as he sheathed his sword to find a spot in the shade of the trees. He plopped himself down against a large rooted one and leaned back against the cool bark. Harry chuckled at the boy before moving beside him to take a seat as well. A cool breeze swept down from the mountain to wash over their damp bodies. The heat of the early summer drowned them in rays so striking Harry feared their skin would redden.

Turning to his side he took his circular canteen from his shoulder. He could hear the glacier water slosh in it and his mouth watered for the liquid. Foremost, he uncapped it before handing it to his companion.

“Oh, thank you,” Louis said gratefully as he took the cool container. He took a swing before he exhaled in content. He passed it back to Harry who took a gulp as well. “This is nice,” he spoke softly as he leaned back. The tree rough yet cool against the sweat sticking to his skin. His hair brushed the nape of his neck while his fringe stuck to his forehead.

“Really nice,” Harry complied as he took his hair down. He shook his head softly before running a hand through his hair to move it from his eyes. It cascaded down his neck to his shoulders, brushing in ringlets against his collar bones. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes, basking in the chilled wind.

As they lied there, the Tamer plucked some mint leaves from his pocket. Louis eyes flickered across Harry’s jawline as he began to chew on more leaves, his jaw moving sinfully in a cocky way that made Louis heart quicken. He looked like an asshole, but in a good way.

Shaking his head Louis tried not to stare as he moved his gaze to the sky. He could get used to this, this life that was demanding, yet easier than he’d ever had it. He’d grown up very fast as a child, so he was content with taking things slower now.

They rested for a few moments before Harry suggested they get back to work. He got the Calmer to practice more swings while he assessed if he was ready to move on to actual combat. The Tamer knew that he would not go easy on Louis, but he wouldn’t hurt he. He could sense Louis knew combat, how he wasn’t sure. An idea of a surprise attack seemed to be a good course of action to judge Louis skills. Harry also wanted to know if it would expose things Louis was hiding about himself. The boy had a shell, and the Tamer intended to knock it down eventually.

Just as Louis went to rest a moment Harry leapt into action. He went to jab his sword forward to meet the tip of Louis nose, but gasped in surprise as his messy attack was suddenly blocked by the slice of metal on metal. Jumping back, Louis immediately was in a fighting stance, eyes wide with surprise before narrowing with a feline prowess. A fierce spark of excitement flared in Harry’s chest as Louis quickly executed a counter attack. His blade sliced towards Harry’s throat, but was easily stopped by the man's sword.

“Ha!” Louis exclaimed as he danced nearer to the older man, his blade sparking against Harry’s.

Harry was greatly impressed, having to actually participate to keep Louis attacks from wounding him. There was a dangerous wild yet calculated swing to Louis moments, intending to produce wounds. It was evident he didn’t know how to properly wield a sword yet, but he was learning very quickly. But, unfortunately he was against a seasoned professional.

Before Louis could lunge back to cover his vitals Harry went in for the kill. He ducked down and kicked the boy's feet from under him. A yelp escaped Louis as he tumbled to the ground, his back slamming against the ground. Harry could see his breath leave him as he grunted at the impact. Quickly, Louis went to counter, but before he could recover he found Harry’s blade a hair's breadth away from his adam's apple.

“Shit,” Louis cussed while his eyes widened like saucers. He panted as he put his hand up in surrender, his eyes looking at his reflection in the sword.

Harry chuckled as he moved his sword away. “Good fight,” he stated as he extended a hand to help Louis to his feet. Once the stunned boy was up he patted his shoulder. “You were probably my toughest fight against a new recruit ever. And I’ve had some royal guardsman children come to my camp,” Harry praised.

“Thanks,” Louis huffed. “Scared me shitless though,” he continued with a breathy smile.

Harry grinned back. “But you reacted very well. I was half expecting you to surrender immediately. Glad you proved me wrong.”

The boy shot the man a toothy smile. “I like proving people wrong. You’ll find it very irritating soon, trust me.”

The Tamer just laughed his eyes meeting the sparkling blue of his companions. “We’ll see about that.” Louis smiled wider at that.

Suddenly the moment was broke as they heard the sound of quick footsteps. Louis quickly lunged for his mask to adorn his face while Harry turned to meet the oncomers. The younger man’s shoulders sagged in relief as he realized it was just the trio. Niall was at the front, a shocked look across his features.

“Bloody hell! That was amazing!” Niall exclaimed when they drew near.

Liam nodded quickly. “Damn crazy is what is was.”

“What do you mean?” Louis questioned with his brows furrowed.

“The way you held your own against Harry,” Zayn supplied as the others nodded. He glanced the boy over with completely appalled eyes. “I’ve never seen a newbie do that before. Hell, never seen three quarters of this camp last as long as you did.” The distrust he held for Louis was replaced momentarily by pure fascination and disbelief.

Louis blushed under their compliments while Harry chuckled. “He’s very strong, barely has ever held a sword in his life. By god you’re a natural,” he insisted.

His blush deepened as he fiddled with the silk band of his mask. Then Louis eyes caught the group emerging from the training centre, so he quickly put on his mask. “Thank you, but honestly I sucked and you know it.”

“I don’t hold back,” he replied while meeting the Calmers eyes. “Don’t sell yourself short, Louis.”

The group beyond called it was time for dinner, but Louis couldn’t tear his eyes from Harry’s. There was such a sincere look that glimmered in the hues of green that Louis tummy did flips. A look of admiration filled his expression as he looked at the Calmer. It made his heart speed so fast he swore everyone could hear it thruming against the earth. The way Harry looked at him…

Well, let’s just say it gave even more reason for Louis to stay.

∞竜∞竜∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I was on a hiatus till my semester ended :) its all done so now I have time to write again!!! Please enjoy and leave a kudos/comment if you liked it! ♥
> 
> All the love -J xx ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the start of my new fic! ♥  
> the prompt came from wattpaduser: aww_haz who is a radical babe!  
> Please tell me what you think :)  
> picture of dragons;  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/ada5d0093ca7ffd613b0029b268ff069/tumblr_inline_nni72tfxfH1ryplkz_1280.png
> 
> kudos/comment/subscribe ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
